Kunoichi de La Niebla Sangrienta
by uchihacecy
Summary: Hinata es secuestrada por los Ninjas de la nube, le quitan su Byakugan, pierde la memoria y varios años despues vuelve a konoha completamente diferente.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto no me pertenece.

Cap-1 el secuestro

Diálogos.

_Pensamientos._

Era un día muy bonito y soleado en konoha. Hoy se llevarían a cabo los exámenes chunin.

Durante el enfrentamiento de Sasuke y Gaara, las aldeas del sonido y la arena invadieron konoha. Todo era un caos, los ninjas de konoha se encontraban luchando para proteger a los civiles. Por eso nadie se dio cuenta que un Ninja de la aldea de la nube aprovecho la confusión para infiltrarse y llevar a cabo los planes que tenían desde hace ya ocho años. Los cuales eran apoderarse del Byakugan y que mejor momento que este, buscando entre la multitud logro ver a la heredera del clan Hyuga. La razón. Por la que se encontraba ahí. Se acerco a ella e intento atacarla, pero Hinata se dio cuenta y lo esquivo aunque no tenía la más minima oportunidad ya que el era un jounin y ella un simple genin que además se encontraba débil por su pelea con Neji Hyuga. El Ninja siguió atacándola, pero Hinata no se daba por vencida trataba de no perder, aunque al final la diferencia de poder fue demasiada y ella fue derrotada. Antes de perder el conocimiento recordaba todo lo que su padre le decía y por esta vez estaba de acuerdo con el, en verdad no merecía ser una Hyuga y mucho menos ser la heredera del clan todo se fue oscureciendo hasta que ya no pudo ver ni escuchar nada.

En otro lugar de konoha, se encontraba luchando el equipo siete contra el sukaku de la arena, entre Naruto y Sasuke se encargaron de vencer a Gaara. Kakashi y Sakura se encargaron de Temari y Kankuro. cuando la batalla termino y los de konoha salieron vencedores a los ninjas de la arena no les quedo más que retirarse .Naruto y sus compañeros se dirigieron a konoha.

"Esos ninjas no son nada comparados con el futuro Hokage de konoha, de veras."- Naruto estaba muy emocionado. Esta era la segunda batalla mas intensa que había tenido, solo después de la de Zabuza y Haku.

"ya Naruto tenemos que darnos prisa y volver a la aldea para ayudar a nuestros compañeros"- Kakashi, tenia un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto.

"ya Naruto no seas baka"- dijo Sakura.

El equipo siete se dirigía a toda velocidad a la aldea, pero cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta que todo había acabado, así que tomaron la decisión de ir con el Hokage. Lo que ellos no sabían es que el había muerto a manos de su querido alumno Orochimaru.

Mientras tanto en las afueras de la aldea, el Ninja de la nube iba huyendo entre los árboles con Hinata en brazos cuando sintió que se comenzaba a despertar.

"_¿Donde estoy_?"-esos eran los pensamientos de Hinata.

"Así que ya te despertaste niña, será mejor que no intentes nada o tendré que matarte ahora mismo."- le dijo el Ninja de la nube.

"¿Qué?"-pregunto Hinata.

"Si niña eres sorda o que. Aunque la verdad es que no veo la diferencia de matarte ahorita o cuando te quiten el Byakugan, como yo lo veo es lo mismo pero que le vamos a hacer órdenes son órdenes."- mientras hablaba el Ninja de la nube no se detuvo en ningún momento tenia que llegar lo mas rápido posible al punto de encuentro, donde se vería con el resto de su equipo.

"_No puedo creer que todo vaya a terminar así. Talvez Naruto vendrá a salvarme, que ilusa si apenas sabe que existo."_

"No me digas que la pequeña niña esta pensando que alguien va a venir a rescatarla, si es así les estará esperando una sorpresa jajajajaja."- El Ninja de la nube, se encontraba eufórico, por fin había conseguido lo que muchos antes que el habían intentado.

En Konoha, el equipo siete ya se encontraba en la torre del Hokage, no podían creer que su Hokage había muerto, estaban sumidos en su tristeza cuando un Ninja encargado de contar las bajas ingreso a la habitación para avisar que la heredera del clan Hyuga no se encontraba por ningún lado. En cuanto Sasuke escucho esto no daba crédito a lo que oía nadie sabia, pero ella era la única que a el le gustaba, ya que no era una molestia como todas las demás que siempre lo acosaban, para el ella era diferente.

El quería restablecer su clan y pensaba que Hinata era la más adecuada para eso, además le parecía muy bonita. Inconcientemente estaba apretando los puños tan fuerte que se estaba lastimando cosa que no paso desapercibida para los demás.

"_Hinata, porque nunca te dije nada, maldito orgullo todo porque no quería quedar en vergüenza y ahora estas en peligro y no se si te vuelva a ver, nunca sabrás que yo te amo. Pero que estoy pensando claro que te volveré a ver, yo me encargare de encontrarte y si alguien te hace daño yo mismo lo Hare pagar."- _Sasuke se había quedado sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que escucho la voz de su sensei.

"Haver chicos tenemos que actuar rápido se me a informado que vieron a un Ninja de la nube merodeando por la aldea, y si mis sospechas son ciertas Hinata se encuentra en gran peligro"

"pero porque alguien le haría daño a Hinata-Chan, si ella es muy buena y no se mete con nadie Kakashi-sensei." – Naruto no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando. No sabía por que alguien se metería con esa chica tan tímida.

"Naruto, esto es por su Byakugan, y si no la encontramos rápido tal vez sea demasiado tarde."Kakashi ya se encontraba pensando en que medidas debía tomar, pues bajo ninguna circunstancia debían permitir que la aldea de kumo, se hiciera con el Byakugan.

"Y que, piensan seguir platicando o van a buscarla"- Sasuke estaba cada vez mas impaciente. Y el que solo estuvieran hablando sin hacer nada no estaba ayudando mucho.

"Sasuke-Kun,_ ¿Qué te pasa? porque te preocupas tanto por esa tonta"- _Sakura, estaba un tanto confundida y molesta. Sasuke nunca se preocupaba por ella y eso que era su compañera de equipo.

"que tienes teme, todos estamos preocupados por Hinata, no tienes que ponerte así"- dijo Naruto.

"déjame dobe"

"tranquilos todos, tenemos que pensar en lo que vamos a hacer primero. Hay que avisar a la mansión Hyuga, y tenemos que formar un equipo de rastreo para localizarla"- Kakashi, tubo que intervenir antes de que esos dos se enfrascaran en una de sus interminables peleas.

"¿Qué hay de Kiba y Shino? Kakashi-sensei, estoy seguro que ellos nos ayudaran"-

"Tienes razón Naruto, tu y Sakura vayan a buscarlos y cuando los encuentren vayan a la entrada de la aldea, nos vemos ahí en quince minutos, rápido que no hay tiempo que perder"- Naruto y Sakura salieron corriendo dejando a solos a Kakashi y Sasuke.

"Y Neji, el podría ser de gran ayuda por el Byakugan. Además son familia"

"Esta bien, ve y avísale y nos vemos en la entrada"- Kakashi, desaprecio en una nube de humo, mientras que Sasuke fue a la mansión Hyuga a buscar a Neji.

En ese momento todos se dirigieron a sus destinos lo más rápido que podían, Naruto iba a toda velocidad pero noto que Sakura se estaba quedando atrás, así que decidió preguntarle si le pasaba algo.

"Sakura-Chan, te pasa algo, estas bien te noto algo extraña"

"No me pasa nada Naruto, solo estoy un poco preocupada por Hinata.".._bueno en verdad estoy preocupada por Sasuke se comporta muy extraño el no suele ponerse así por nadie_

"A mi también me preocupa Hinata, démonos prisa en buscar a su equipo"

Y así Naruto y Sakura aceleraron el paso y no tardaron mucho para encontrarlos. Kiba y Shino, estaban ayudando en la aldea cuando vieron que Naruto y Sakura se acercaban corriendo a donde estaban ellos.

"Kiba, Shino rápido necesitamos que vengan con nosotros es sobre Hinata a ella..."- Naruto trataba de recuperar el aliento.

"a ella que Naruto, que le paso a Hinata, dímelo de una buena vez"- Kiba no era conocido por tener mucha paciencia y menos cuando se trataba de su compañera de equipo a la que veía como a una pequeña hermana.

"si no me interrumpieras, ya te lo habría dicho cara de perro"

"Naruto, Kiba ya cálmense, este no es momento para sus peleas tontas y lo que Naruto quería decirles es que Hinata fue secuestrada y lo mas probable es que hayan sido los de la aldea de la nube"- dijo Sakura evitando que continuaran con otra de sus interminables peleas.

"entonces no ay tiempo que perder, vamos"- dijo Shino, quien no había hablado hasta ahora.

"tienes razón Shino, vamos"

Y sin decir más los cuatro shinobi se fueron a gran velocidad con dirección a la salida de konoha. Mientras tanto en otro lado de la aldea más específico en la mansión Hyuga Sasuke se encontraba hablando con Neji.

"Hyuga, Kakashi quiere que vengas con nosotros para una misión de búsqueda y rescate"- dijo Sasuke sin rodeos.

"sobre que trata la misión"

"es sobre Hinata"

"Hinata-sama, que es lo que le paso"

"Fue secuestrada, y lo más probable es que hayan sido los de la aldea de la nube"

"_Otra vez, no puedo permitir que se la lleven si no la muerte de mi padre habrá sido en vano"- _pensaba Neji.

"que te pasa Hyuga, acaso te vas a quedar todo el día ahí"- Sasuke ya estaba muy impaciente y Neji no estaba ayudando mucho que digamos.

"Claro que no vámonos"

Los dos chicos iban saltando entre los tejados de las casas tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, cuando estuvieron un poco mas cerca pudieron observar como ya todos se encontraban ahí, incluso Kakashi y eso si que era extraño ya que el siempre llegaba tarde.

"que bueno que llegan ya estamos todos así que vamos a proceder con la formación y el plan. Esto es de suma importancia ya que es nuestra compañera y además si logran hacerse del secreto del Byakugan la aldea estará en peligro"

Todos asintieron a lo que dijo Kakashi, ya que tenía razón. Pero, Sasuke se encontraba muy contrariado sabia que Kakashi estaba en lo correcto pero, a el no le importaba en esos momentos lo que pasara con la aldea el solo quería recuperar a Hinata.

"La formación será la siguiente Kiba, Shino y Neji Irán adelante ustedes serán el equipo de rastreo, Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke serán el equipo de ataque y yo como ya lo saben soy el capitán de esta misión, mi posición será detrás del equipo de rastreo y adelante del de ataque no se pongan en peligro innecesario no quiero ninguna baja de acuerdo, bueno ya que todo les quedo claro es hora de irnos"

_Este es mi primer fic, así que si no es muy bueno espero que entiendan mi falta de experiencia y disculpen mi s faltas de ortografía .adiós y cuídense y arriba el sasuhina y el itahina atte. Uchihacecy bye._


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto no me pertenece.

Cap-2 el rescate

los ninjas de konoha emprendieron la búsqueda, aunque la verdad todo dependía del olfato de Kiba y Akamaru, pues Neji con su Byakugan aun no veía nada, ya que los de la aldea de la nube les llevaban mucha ventaja y los insectos de Shino no eran muy veloces, era por eso que todos tenían sus esperanzas puestas en kiba .

"Kakashi-sensei, he encontrado el aroma de Hinata, pero nos llevan mucha ventaja."-dijo Kiba.

"Entonces tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que lleguen a la frontera del país del fuego, porque si logran cruzar ya no podremos hacer nada".

"¿Como que ya no podríamos hacer nada? Kakashi-sensei".- pregunto Naruto, ya que no entendía nada.

"Ay Naruto, es que acaso no sabes nada, no podemos entrar a un país sin su permiso porque si lo hacemos podríamos iniciar una guerra entre las naciones."- Sakura no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo Naruto había logrado graduarse de la academia, para ella era, es y seguirá siendo un completo misterio.

"hmp dobe"

"Naruto, Sakura tiene razón, ese es el motivo por el que tenemos que darnos prisa evitar a toda costa que crucen la frontera".

"Kakashi-sensei, los enemigos se han detenido"- dijo kiba, mientras se detenía.

"Talvez están tomando un descanso, ya que llevan corriendo una gran distancia sin detenerse"- esta vez fue Neji, quien hablo.

"Si, talvez pero debemos ser cuidadosos porque puede que sea una emboscada, no debemos de confiarnos lo mas seguro es que haya mas de un enemigo"- Kakashi, sabia que esto no seria nada fácil, ya que había mucho de por medio.

"Kakashi-sensei, ya estamos cerca pero con mi olfato solo puedo encontrar un enemigo".

"Ya los puedo ver, y en efecto solo hay uno, tiene a Hinata-sama en sus brazos."

"bueno entonces debemos de planear el ataque"- dijo Kakashi, mientras dejaba al descubierto su sharingan.

Kakashi aun no terminaba de hablar, cuando Naruto salio corriendo directo al Ninja pero de la nada aparecieron varios Ninja más con bandas de la nube. Uno de ellos estuvo apunto de enterrar su katana en Naruto, pero Kakashi pudo llegar a tiempo para salvarlo. Y lo llevo a donde se encontraba el resto del equipo

"Bueno, pero mira que tenemos aquí. Párese que conseguiste el Byakugan, Takeshi no esperaba menos de ti, no por nada eres uno de los mejores Ninja de la aldea, el Raikage va a estar muy feliz"-. Dijo el que parecía ser el líder.

"Naruto, no seas imprudente vas a conseguir que te maten. No debes de actuar por tu cuenta, somos un equipo y debemos actuar como tal si queremos salvar a Hinata entendido".

Todos asintieron con la cabeza. Escucharon las instrucciones y comenzó la batalla cada uno se tenia que enfrentar a un enemigo, excepto Sakura que estaba atrás como refuerzo. Naruto hizo el jutsu multiclones de sombra y entre todos lanzaron golpes al enemigo pero el Ninja era fuerte y tenía una katana de la cual empezaron a salir rayos y con eso desapareció a todos los clones. Pero no encontró al verdadero pues se encontraba arriba con un rasengan listo pera atacar. Todo sucedió tan rápido que no le dio tiempo para actuar y fue lanzado varios metros de ala distancia asta que se golpeo con un árbol .Sasuke se enfrentaba a otro Ninja .suriken salían volando por todos lados. Entonces Sasuke hizo un chidori y con toda la velocidad que tenía se lanzo hacia el shinobi y lo atravesó cayendo muerto al instante con un agujero en su pecho. El se dirigía a donde se encontraba el Ninja que tenia a Hinata cuando escucho un grito.

"Sakura-Chan."- grito Naruto.

En medio de la batalla varios suriken y kunais explosivos iban directo a Sakura pero entre Kakashi y Naruto los detuvieron, pero el líder de los de la nube lanzo varios más y uno de ellos le dio en un brazo hiriéndola. Naruto la tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a llamar a Kakashi desesperadamente.

"Kakashi-sensei, por favor. Tenemos que llevar a Sakura con un medico esta perdiendo mucha sangre"

"_¿Qué Hare? Por un lado esta Hinata, si cruzan la frontera tal vez no la volvamos a ver pero por otro lado esta Sakura_"- Kakashi, lo pensó un momento hasta que tomo una decisión. "esta bien Naruto vamos al hospital"

Sasuke y Neji rápidamente protestaron

"Ustedes váyanse si quieren, yo no voy a abandonar a Hinata"- Sasuke, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, todo eso de abandonar a un compañero, no eran mas que mentiras.

Neji asintió. Mientras todo era escuchado por Hinata, no podía creer que Sasuke Uchiha se preocupara por ella. Sasuke iba a comenzar a correr a donde se encontraba Hinata cuando de pronto sintió un golpe en la nuca y se desmayo. Kakashi lo tomo y lo cargo le dio una mirada de disculpa a Hinata y ase dio la vuelta. Neji apretó los puños con mucha fuerza, sentía mucha ira y frustración pues sabia que el solo no era rival para los Ninjas de la nube, pues fácilmente todos eran jounin .Naruto con Sakura en sus brazos ni siquiera le dio una mirada a Hinata. Pues a el en ese momento solo le preocupaba su Sakura-Chan. Hinata al ver esto no pudo evitar que una lagrima se deslizara por sus blancas mejillas y por otro lado estaba agradecida con Sasuke pues ella vio que el estaba dispuesto a salvarla. Y al ver que los de konoha se retiraban los Ninjas de la nube no perdieron oportunidad y se fueron a toda velocidad para cruzar la frontera del país del fuego .una vez que la cruzaron bajaron la velocidad pues ya nadie podría detenerlos

_Lo siento por las batallas no soy muy buena pero hago lo que puedo y lo siento por las faltas de ortografía nunca he sido muy buena en esto pero es un buen pasatiempo me despido y nos leemos en el SIG capitulo bye._


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto no me pertenece

Cap #3

Los ninjas de la nube ya habían cruzado la frontera del país de fuego - hinata sabia que ya no había oportunidad de ser salvada – ya no tenia ninguna esperanza - después de que sus compañeros de konoha se fueron en ese momento supo que todo estaba perdido - después de que se estuvo auto compadeciendo un rato se dio cuenta que así no lograría nada – y se puso a pensar en un plan para escapar de sus captores – ella estaba metida en sus pensamientos cuando escucho que los ninjas de la nube comenzaron a hablar – decidió que era mejor poner atención por si decían algo que pudiera usar a su favor.

"capitán vamos a tomar un descanso, esta niña no pesa mucho pero llevamos corriendo mucho tiempo"

Se quejo takeshi - ya estaba cansado y hambriento – además ya habían cruzado la frontera ya nadie podría detenerlos.

"esta bien, pero solo por unos minutos, hagan lo que tengan que hacer y dense prisa"

Contesto el capitán – el sabia que no debía confiarse – tenia algo muy importante en sus manos y no iba a perderlo por nada – pues esta niña, no mejor dicho su biakugan era su pase para el retiro – y no cualquier retiro uno muy bueno – estaba seguro que el raikage lo compensaría con una fuerte suma de dinero y algunas tierras – por fin su familia viviría bien.

Takeshi puso a hinata en el suelo – y le amarro las manos y las piernas – la recargo en un árbol y se sentó unos metros mas allá, para descansar – Hinata saco un kunai de entre sus ropas y comenzó a cortar las ataduras de sus manos – luego continuo con las de sus pies – dio un ultimo vistazo y con cuidado se escapo lentamente , para no hacer ningún ruido – una vez que ya se había alejado un poco – aumento la velocidad enviando chacra a sus pies – activo su biakugan , pero en cuanto lo hizo se arrepintió – de la nada salio el Ninja al que reconoció como el capitán del escuadrón que la capturo – no le dio tiempo de reaccionar – cuando se dio cuenta ya la tenia agarrada por el cuello y la estaba asfixiando – el Ninja la soltó del cuello y comenzó a golpearla fuertemente – la lanzo al suelo y la pateo repetidamente hasta que se canso – cuando termino – la levanto y la llevo con el resto de su equipo – cuando llego lanzo a hinata a los brazos de takeshi – ella estaba desmayada y tenia marcas de golpes por todo su cuerpo – algunas heridas estaban sangrando – takeshi miro con lastima a la niña pues el tenia una pequeña hermanita de su misma edad – pero nada podía hacer – si la ayudaba lo acusarían de traición y lo mas probable es que le dieran la pena d muerte.

Decidió no pensar mas en eso – después de todo así era el mundo Ninja – siguieron su camino durante un buen rato hasta que llegaron a una pequeña aldea – hinata empezó a despertarse justo cuando estaban ingresando a una casa donde habían dos personas que la veían – ella podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos cuando la veían. "estas listo, queremos el trabajo rápido debemos presentar nuestro informe, el raikage debe estarnos esperando"

Dijo el capitán al hombre que al parecer era un medico – el hombre tomo a Hinata en sus brazos y la puso en una mesa – a su lado se encontraba una mujer la cual se veía sumamente triste – la mujer le dio algo que le causo mucho sueño – pero ella ya sabia lo que le iba a suceder – después de unos segundos todo se oscureció y ya no supo nada mas.

El medico empezó la extracción de los ojos – los puso en unos frascos y se los entrego a los ninjas.

"que hago con la niña" pregunto el medico.

"a mi no me importa, déjala morir, es lo mas conveniente, no creo que quiera vivir sin ojos"-dijo el capitán, con claro desinterés.

"ya somos libres de irnos" – pregunto el pobre hombre con miedo, abrasando a su mujer.

"si ya puedes irte, cumpliste tu parte del trato y yo cumpliré mi parte"- dijo el capitán con una sonrisa siniestra en su cara.

Hinata comenzó a despertar y escucho la conversación- le dolía como el infierno – pero sabía que si se quejaba seria la última vez - así que guardo silencio.

El capitán se acerco al hombre que tenia en sus brazos a su mujer – se la arrebato y saco un kunai – lo único que todos vieron fue un chorro de sangre que salpico la ropa del medico cuando la garganta de su amada fue cortada – y el cuerpo de la mujer cayo inerte en los brazos de su esposo – el ninjas de la nube camino hacia la salida - pero antes de salir le dijo unas palabras.

"que no se te olvide quien manda, mis guardias me dijeron que intentaste escapar, creíste que podías burlarte de mi y salirte con la tuya, ahora tu mujer pago por tus imprudencias" – sin decir mas salio de la casa con el biakugan en sus manos y una sonrisa en su rostro.

El pobre hombre lloraba sobre el cuerpo de su esposa – cuando oyó a hinata quejarse y tomo una decisión – talvez su mujer había muerto pero no seria en vano – el medico levanto el cuerpo de su mujer y lo coloco a un lado de Hinata y comenzó la extracción de sus ojos – eran unos hermosos ojos – los tomo y los puso en hinata – cuando termino la operación – le vendo la cabeza y le dio algo para que se durmiera – para que pudiera recuperarse.

El medico tomo el cuerpo de su mujer y fue a sepultarlo en el jardín – bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Pasaron varios días en que hinata estuvo dormida por la medicina que le dio – hasta el quinto día despertó – sentía su cuerpo entumecido por no moverlo – trato de levantarse pero sus piernas no le funcionaron – estuvo a punto de caer – pero unos brazos se lo impidieron – después de un rato pudo mantenerse en pie por si misma – se toco los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaban en su lugar – pero los sentía extraños – trato de quitar las vendas – pero unas manos se lo impidieron.

El medico tomo sus manos y las bajo – y empezó a quitarlas el mismo – cuando termino – hinata tenia miedo de abrir sus ojos – el hombre tomo sus manos y le dio un espejo – ella lo agarro y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y se sorprendió con lo que vio no podía creerlo ya no tenia el biakugan – ahora tenia unos hermosos ojos negros como la noche.

Bueno hasta aquí el cap 3 y arriba el sasuhina y el itahina son lo mejor ,disculpen mis faltas de ortografía y dejen comentarios para saber si debo seguir con la historia pues si no les gusta para ya no continuarla y enfocarme en las otras bye y cuídense.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto no me pertenece

Cap – 4

Hinata no podía dejar de ver sus nuevos ojos – la situación le parecía tan delirante – solo unos dias antes estaba en su aldea y ahora – no era mas un miembro de su clan – pues sin su biakugan jamás podría volver.

Ella estaba tan distraída – que no escuchaba que le hablaban – hasta que el hombre se acerco y le quito el espejo de las manos.

"oye chica, te estoy preguntando como te llamas" – le pregunto el medico.

Hinata dudo un momento y después contesto – "Hinata – Hyuga Hinata"

"mi nombre es Akira Tanaka" – "mucho gusto Hinata san"

"igualmente Tanaka san"

"Hinata san yo quiero pedirte que me perdones ni yo ni mi esposa queríamos hacerlo – pero nos amenazaron y tuvimos que hacerlo" – le dijo el hombre con profunda tristeza al recordar a su esposa.

"no se preocupe Tanaka san, tal vez yo perdí mi biakugan – pero usted perdió algo mas importante"

Hinata se acerco al medico y lo abrazo – pues este tenia lagrimas en sus ojos – después de que se calmo – el le pregunto.

"Hinata san, que vas a hacer – vas a volver a konoha"

Ella negó con la cabeza – "no lo creo, si vuelvo y mi clan se entera de que perdí mi biakugan – me acusaran de traición – para ellos seria mejor que estuviera muerta"

El pensó por un momento y le hizo una propuesta.

"mira Hinata san, yo no soy de aquí – mi esposa y yo solo venimos a vender algunos remedios y ungüentos – pues yo me dedico a la medicina – pero cuando los ninjas de kumogakure se enteraron – tomaron a mi esposa y me dijeron que si no hacia lo que ellos querían la iban a matar"

Hubo un momento de silencio y continúo.

"yo soy de kirigakure y voy a volver – si no tienes a donde ir – te ofrezco mi casa – es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti"

"no se preocupe Tanaka san, yo no quiero ser una molestia – ya veré como le hago – no debe sentirse culpable" "que dices muchacha – no lo hago por eso – me pareces una buena chica y no quiero dejarte aquí con esos asesinos"

Hinata lo pensó un momento – después asintió y le dijo.

"esta bien Tanaka san – yo le ayudare en todo lo que pueda y tratare de no ser una carga"

"pero que dices niña – estoy seguro de que no serás ninguna carga – además tengo un hijo – tu y el tal vez pedan ser amigos – el es un gran Ninja – hablando de ninjas – crees que sin tu biakugan todavía puedas ser uno"

"yo creo que si – desde niña he entrenado la localización de los canales y los puntos de chakra – ya me los se de memoria – tan solo ya no podré ser un Ninja rastreador"

Hinata recordó a su equipo y pensó que ya no podría ser parte de el.

"bueno mejor dejemos la platica para después – empaquemos la cosas y vámonos"

Hinata comenzó a guardar todas las cosas en una mochila – la mayor parte de las cosas eran medicinas – cuando termino salieron y se dirigieron al mercado a comprar algunas cosas que les faltaban para el viaje – compraron varias cosas - entre ellas una bolsa de dormir – pues Akira solo tenia una que era la que compartía con su esposa – cuando terminaron – salieron de la aldea – estuvieron varios días viajando – durante el día estaban en movimiento y en las noches acampaban – se turnaban para vigilar.

Aveces a ella le tocaba el primero – y otras veces le tocaba el segundo turno – cuando vigilaba – se sentía extraña sin su biakugan – pero tenia que salir adelante sin el – tardaron una semana en llegar ala aldea de la niebla – cuando llegaron - lo primero que vio Hinata – fue una pequeña casa con un jardín muy hermoso – Akira se acerco a la puerta y le hizo una señas para que se acercara.

El estaba apunto de abrir la puerta – cuando esta se abrió y apareció un chico con el cabello rojo como el fuego y sus ojos eran negros como los de su madre – el bestia el uniforme de los jounin de kirigakure.

El chico se acerco a Akira y lo abrazo después volteo a donde se encontraba Hinata y le sonrío.

"hijo ella es Hinata san" – el chico se acerco a Hinata y se presento.

"hola mi nombre es Kenta Tanaka, mucho gusto"

"el gusto es mío Kenta san"- contesto Hinata.

Después de las presentaciones – Akira le contó todo a su hijo – el estaba muy triste por lo que le paso a su madre – pero sabia que a ella le hubiera gustado que ayudara a la chica – así decidió que seria como su hermana menor y le enseñaría todo lo que sabe.

Mientras tanto en konoha – después de que sasuke despertó en el hospital – el hablo con kakashi y le dijo que ya no quería que fuera su sensei – y que nunca le perdonaría el haber evitado que salvara a Hinata.

Las cosas para el habían cambiado mucho – ya había dejado de lado su venganza – ahora solo quería hacerse fuerte para traer a Hinata de vuelta – todos le decían que era inútil que tal vez ella ya estuviera muerta – pero el ya había tomado una decisión y nada ni nadie lo haría cambiar de opinión.

Cuando se entero de que Naruto se iría con Jiraiya sensei – pensó que era una buena oportunidad para hacerse mas fuerte aprendiendo de uno de los sanin y también para buscar información de Hinata.

Mientras Hinata iniciaba una nueva vida – sasuke tenía una nueva meta.

Asta aquí el capitulo cuatro espero les guste, arriba el itahina y el sasuhina nunca me cansare de decirlo son lo mejor.

Gracias por sus comentarios .


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto no me pertenece

Cap -5

Sasuke le pregunto a Jiraiya – si podía acompañarlos – en su viaje para encontrar a Tsunade – el acepto y los tres se pusieron en camino para la ciudad de Otafuku – mientras caminaban Sasuke se iba preguntando si en verdad era uno de los tres sanin legendarios – porque entre el y Naruto ya lo tenían cansado – y quien lo culparía si los dos eran tan patéticos – ya se estaba arrepintiendo de venir con ellos – a cada minuto se tenia que recordar que lo hacia por Hinata.

Mientras tanto en la aldea de kirigakure.

Hinata se estaba acostumbrando rápidamente a su nuevo hogar – ella estaba muy feliz pues – Kenta y Akira eran muy amables con ella.

Hinata se encargaba de los cuidados de la casa y les preparaba la comida – por las mañanas se la pasaba entrenando con Kenta – ya que el le había dicho que cuando estuviera lista hablaría con la Mizukage para que la dejara ser un Ninja de la niebla – y por las tardes Akira le enseñaba todo lo que sabia sobre medicina y tecnicas curativas – los dos hacían todo lo posible para que ella estuviera cómoda con ellos – pues le habían tomado mucho cariño y la consideraban un miembro mas de su familia.

Hinata se había levantado muy temprano para preparar el desayuno – cuando termino puso todo en la mesa – a los pocos minutos los tres estaban comiendo cuando terminaron – Kenta le hablo a Hinata.

"Hinata Chan vamos a entrenar, tengo unas tecnicas que quiero enseñarte" – le dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

"esta bien, Kenta Kun"- le contesto Hinata siguiéndolo.

Los dos salieron de la casa – y fueron a un lago que se encontraba cerca - después de un tiempo caminando por el bosque llegaron al lugar – Kenta le iba platicando que había historias que contaban los aldeanos de que ahí se encontraba el sanbi – Hinata deseaba tener su biakugan para poder verlo – pero dejo de pensar en ello – cuando vio a Kenta que se dirigía al centro del lago y le hablaba para que lo siguiera - cuando estuvieron ahí empezaron con el entrenamiento.

"mira Hinata Chan las técnicas que te voy a enseñar, son tecnicas que solo manejamos los ninjas de kiri – pero ahora que vas a ser uno de los nuestros – tu también debes aprenderlas" – el empezó a formar sellos con sus manos y dijo – "elemento de agua – muro de agua" – y un muro de agua se levanto a su alrededor.

"ahora es tu turno, Hinata Chan"

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a formar los sellos – pero nada pasaba – hizo varios intentos – pero no lo conseguía y ya se estaba desanimando.

"no te preocupes Hinata Chan, estoy seguro de que si sigues intentando lo lograras" – le dijo tratando de animarla.

"no, lo creo Kenta Kun – yo no soy muy buena"- le dijo Hinata con la cabeza abajo.

"yo pienso que si puedes - solo te falta tener mas confianza en ti misma – además nadie lo logra a la primera – lo seguiremos intentando hasta que lo logres no importa cuanto nos tardemos"

"esta bien Kenta Kun – no te defraudare" – Hinata estaba muy emocionada nadie había creído en ella como el.

"estoy seguro de que no lo harás"- el le contesto con una sonrisa – esa niña le parecía adorable.

Y así pasaron el resto de la tarde – Hinata ya estaba logrando avances considerables el pensaba que en algunos días mas y podría hacer la tecnica sin problemas – el se dio cuenta que ella tenia un gran control de su chakra – pero tuvieron que suspender el entrenamiento pues tenían que volver a su casa porque - Hinata tenia presentarse a sus clases de medicina con Akira.

Sasuke, Naruto y Jiraiya ya habían llegado a la ciudad de Otafuku – y tenían que buscar un lugar para pasar la noche – porque Jiraiya tenía que buscar información

Cuando encontraron un lugar – estaban a punto de entrar – pero una chica se acerco a ellos y comenzó a coquetear con ellos – Jiraiya y Naruto estaban babeando por ella.

Jiraiya se acerco a donde estaban los chicos y les entrego las llaves.

"tomen vayan a la habitación y moldeen un poco de chakra yo vuelvo mas tarde"

"que, nos vas a dejar solos – ermitaño pervertido" – Naruto se encontraba muy molesto

Sasuke no dijo nada a el no le importaba – el solo se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la habitación – después de un tiempo Naruto lo siguió – cuando llegaron al cuarto los dos comenzaron con el entrenamiento que les dejo Jiraiya.

Habían pasado algunas horas cuando escucharon que tocaban a la puerta – Sasuke fue a abrir – pero nunca pensó en encontrar a la persona que tenia frente a el.

Ahí se encontraba su hermano el que mato a todo su clan – pero el había renunciado a su venganza – lo que no entendía era que hacia el ahí.

"Itachi san, este chico se parece mucho a ti"- lo conoces.

"hola Sasuke cuanto tiempo sin vernos" Itachi estaba sorprendido de que su pequeño hermano no se lanzara contra el.

"que es lo que quieres Itachi"- a Sasuke le estaba costando todo su autocontrol para no atacarlo.

"creí que querías vengar a nuestro clan"

"ahora no tengo ningún interés en ti, además eres un Ninja renegado y tarde o temprano pagaras por lo que hiciste"

"basta de charlas, entréganos al kyubi" – intervino kisame.

Al momento que Naruto escucho eso se tenso – Sasuke no sabia a lo que se refería el cara de pez – hasta que vio que kisame señalaba a Naruto – Sasuke le dio una mirada a Naruto y el entendió – Sasuke activo su sharingan y Naruto hizo el jutsu multiclones de sombra – la batalla comenzó – pero Itachi se mantuvo atrás - kisame se enfrentaba a los dos – pero el era muy superior a ellos – ni siquiera juntos podían hacerle algo.

Itachi estaba muy confundido el no entendía en que había fallado su plan – pero si sasuke no quería venganza – todo se venia abajo.

Kisame estaba peleando contra sasuke – el ya había vencido a Naruto y no le faltaba mucho para acabar con sasuke – estaba apunto de matarlo cuando Itachi intervino – el apareció frente a kisame con su mangekio sharingan activado y lo metió en el tsukuyomi

Bueno hasta aquí el cap 5 nos leemos en el siguiente cap – no se si ir mas rápido con la historia o continuar así denme su opinión Profa.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto no me pertenece

Cap -6

Itachi apareció frente a sasuke – y metió a kisame en el tsukuyomi – Naruto y sasuke no entendían que era lo que estaba pasando – se suponía que el era el enemigo – entonces porque los estaba ayudando.

Jiraiya apareció justo en ese momento y tampoco entendía que pasaba – lo único que el entendía era que si Itachi los hubiera querido matar – no habría tenido ningún problema – pero lo único que hizo fue salvarlos.

Después de unos minutos kisame se desplomo – los de konoha pensaron que estaba muerto – hasta que Itachi hablo.

"su mente colapso no esta muerto - Jiraiya san, tiene alguna manera de transportarlo para que sea interrogado"

"si, pero porque nos ayudas – tu eres un criminal rango S – discúlpame si no creo que lo haces por buena voluntad" le dijo Jiraiya.

"les voy a contar toda la verdad – ya que mi tonto hermano arruino todos mis planes ya no tiene caso seguir con esta farsa"

Sasuke, Naruto y Jiraiya escuchaban atentamente – mientras Itachi les contaba todo lo que paso – sasuke no podía creer lo que escuchaba – el consejo mando eliminar a su clan – estaba furioso quería ver muertos a esos malditos ancianos – Naruto en cambio nunca imagino que konoha fuera capaz de algo así – Jiraiya en cambio sabia que danzo era capaz de eso y mas.

Cuando Itachi termino de contarles toda la historia - Jiraiya invoco a una de sus ranas y le mando que llevara a kisame a konoha.

"Itachi porque nunca me contaste la verdad yo hubiera entendido"- sasuke estaba muy molesto con el.

"no podía yo quería que tu me mataras y volvieras como el héroe que vengo al clan uchiha"

Sasuke estaba muy confundido pero después de saber lo que su hermano hizo por el lo único que podía hacer era confiar en el.

"y que piensas hacer ahora Itachi – vas a volver a konoha" – "no creo que puedas regresar a akatsuki" – dijo Jiraiya.

"no lo creo – por lo que se el tercer hokage esta muerto y los del consejo están en el poder y no creo que estén muy felices de que vuelva"- "y en cuanto akatsuki cuando se enteren de lo que hice con kisame de seguro me tendrán como traidor y me buscaran para eliminarme"

"a quien le importa lo que piensen esos malditos viejos vamos a eliminarlos"- "para que puedas volver con nosotros" sasuke estaba dominado por la ira.

"no es tan fácil muchacho no ves que si los matan nadie les creerá – lo que podemos hacer es buscar a Tsunade y esperar que ella tome el cargo de hokage para que nos ayude – pero no podemos llegar juntos porque si los del consejo se enteran van a evitar a toda costa que ella se convierta en el quinto"

Todos estaban en silencio hasta que Naruto hablo.

"que les parece si vamos a buscar a esa tal Tsunade le contamos todo y después el ermitaño pervertido y yo volvemos con ella a konoha y cuando sea hokage ustedes dos vuelven" – cuando Naruto termino de hablar estaba muy nervioso pues todos lo miraban como su hubiera dicho algo muy malo.

"vaya dobe – a veces tienes buenas ideas" – le dijo sasuke con una sonrías.

"gracias" – "oye deja de molestar teme"

Cuando terminaron de hablar los cuatro salieron en busca de Tsunade – cuando la encontraron ella accedió a ayudarlos pero también se encontraron con orochimaru – pero como ellos tenían a Itachi de su lado – el no tubo ninguna oportunidad – fue eliminado rápidamente – pero kabuto logro escapar.

Cuando la batalla termino – Tsunade, Naruto, Jiraiya y Shizune volvieron a konoha – mientras Itachi y sasuke fueron ala guarida de los uchiha.

Itachi tenia curiosidad de saber que fue lo que hizo que su hermano dejara la venganza de lado así que mientras estaban descansando el le pregunto.

"sasuke porque cambiaste de opinión respecto a la venganza"

Sasuke dudaba en contestar – pero sabía que algún día se iba a enterar así que decidió contárselo el mismo – "una chica"

Itachi arqueo una ceja incrédulo de lo que había escuchado desde que tenia razón su hermanito había huido de las niñas –"una chica".

"si" - sasuke se sentía avergonzado de hablar de esas cosas con su hermano"

"y se puede saber quien es" – Itachi no iba a perder la oportunidad de molestarlo.

"se llama Hinata" – le contesto un poco deprimido.

"Hinata – no es la hija del líder del clan Hyuga"

"si es ella la conoces" sasuke estaba sorprendido de que su hermano la conociera.

"si la vi en varias reuniones de los clanes"- "y dime te esta esperando en konoha"

"no la secuestraron unos ninjas de kumo – y no la hemos vuelto a ver – pero yo se que ella esta bien – algo me dice que esta viva – no me importa lo que digan los demás yo no dejare de buscarle y esperar que un día vuelva" – cada vez que el recordaba el día que la perdió no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por no poder protegerla.

Itachi sabia que si los de kumo estaban involucrados – lo mas seguro es que buscaran el Biakugan y dudaba que estuviera viva – pero no le diría eso a sasuke.

"yo te ayudare a buscarla"

Un año había pasado desde que Hinata comenzó a entrenar con su hermano Kenta – después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos ya se trataban como familia y el en verdad actuaba como un hermano mayor – era muy protector cuando un chico trataba de acercársele - el se encargaba de alejarlo.

Ella ya no tenia nada más que aprender de - el ni de su padre – todo lo que sabían se lo habían enseñado – ahora tenia el nivel de jounin – pero le costo entrenar todos los días.

Como el le había dicho – cuando estuviera lista hablaría con la mizukage – y hoy era ese día – así que los dos fueron a hablar con ella para que le permitiera ser un Ninja de kirigakure.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina los hicieron pasar – "mizukage sama" –dijo Kenta haciendo una reverencia en señal de respeto hacia su líder – Hinata también lo imito.

"que es lo que pasa, Kenta" – pregunto Mei.

"ella es mi hermana Hinata y quiere ser un Ninja de kiri" – dijo Kenta señalando a Hinata.

Mei se le quedo viendo a Hinata y después de un rato la pregunto –"y dime Hinata crees tener lo necesario para ser parte de los ninjas de la aldea de la niebla"

" si, mizukage sama" – Hinata se sentía segura de si misma – ella había entrenado muy duro y ya no era la niña débil y tímida de antes – gracias a su padre y a su hermano ahora era una verdadera kunoichi y muy pronto seria una kunoichi de la niebla" "

"esta bien, entonces mañana te Hare una prueba – tendrás que enfrentarte a mi en una batalla y dependiendo de los resultados – decidiré que hacer contigo.

Hasta aquí el capitulo 6. dejen comentarios


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto no me pertenece

Cap -7

Hinata se levanto muy temprano – estaba nerviosa por su prueba pues se tenia que enfrentar a la misma Mizukage – la mujer que era conocida por tener dos kekkei genkai – ni siquiera tenia hambre pero sabia que tenia que comer si no quería agotarse durante el combate.

Ella solo podía pensar que hoy se decidiría su destino – llego a la cocina y ahí estaban su padre y su hermano.

Hinata-Chan, no te preocupes estoy seguro de que lo lograras y si no es así lo importante es que lo intentaste y estaremos muy orgullosos de ti – le dijo Akira.

Kenta desapareció por un momento y después volvió –pero traía algo en sus manos – Hinata tenia curiosidad de ver que era lo que traía y se acerco a el cuando lo vio no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Hina-Chan esto es para ti – Kenta le entrego una espada que tenia el mango negro y unas inscripciones a lo largo de la hoja.

Kenta-Kun es hermosa –pero debió costarte una fortuna no debiste molestarte.

No es ninguna molestia – lo hice porque quería darle un regalo a mi hermanita – ahora que se convertirá en un Ninja de la niebla.

Pero que pasa si no lo logro – Hinata no estaba muy segura de si misma sabía que no seria nada fácil.

No te preocupes por eso –con lo que yo te enseñe y lo que sabias estoy seguro de que ganaras – yo confío en ti.

Hinata se sentía muy feliz nadie había confiado en ella como lo hacían Kenta y Akira- ahora lo único que podía pensar era que perder su Byakugan fue una bendición.

La hora había llegado y los dos tenían que salir de la casa para ir a encontrarse con la Mizukage – el combate se llevaría a cabo en el lago donde entrenaban –con el fin de no dañar a nadie cuando llegaron Mei ya se encontraba lista.

Ella tenia una sonrisa sincera en su rostro – la chica en verdad le había agradado si fuera por ella ya seria Ninja de la niebla –pero reglas eran reglas y no podía romperlas –debía probar si vale la pena o no.

Las dos caminaron al centro de lago y tomaron sus posiciones y el combate inicio.

Jutsu: ocultación en la neblina – la Mizukage no perdió el tiempo al instante una densa niebla cubrió todo el lago, era imposible ver,la visibilidad era de un metro o menos.

E n estos momentos era cuando Hinata extrañaba su Byakugan –dejo de pensar en ello para enfocarse en la batalla , tal vez no podía usar sus ojos pero tenia sus otros sentidos y ella tenia muy buen oído – escucho el sonido de algo que se acercaba – pero no sabia de que se trataba cuando estuvo a la vista pudo ver que era lava – y se acercaba a gran velocidad.

Elemento: agua muro de agua – un muro de agua apareció impidiendo el paso del la lava.

La Mizukage se distrajo por un momento –el cual Hinata aprovecho, se acercaba a gran velocidad , ella había mandado chakra a sus pies para ser mas rápida – Hinata se dio cuenta de que la Mizukage no era muy buena en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo – pues todos sus ataques eran de larga distancia , si lograba acercarse a ella tendría la ventaja.

Mei se dio cuenta de la estrategia de Hinata – y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que se acercara – elemento: agua jutsu misil de dragón de agua.

Hinata esquivo el dragón y ataco con su propio jutsu acuático – elemento: agua misil tiburón acuático.

La mizukage también lo esquivo pero bajo su guardia , Hinata desenfundo su espada y se disponía a atacar ya estaba muy cerca la victoria era suya – pero Mei abrió la boca y una niebla corrosiva comenzó a salir ,Hinata sentía que se quemaba y tubo que retroceder , Hinata salio del lago esto era demasiado ya no podía seguir luchando – ni siquiera podía respirar bien sentía que sus pulmones se quemaban cada vez que inhalaba.

Mei se acerco a Hinata y quito la acides de la niebla – para que pudiera respirar – Hinata estaba en el suelo – Mei se acerco y la ayudo a ponerse de pie – Hinata se sentía decepcionada – les había fallado.

Buen trabajo Hinata – creo que eres apta para ser una kunoichi de la niebla –le dijo la mizukage.

Hinata no entendía como podía ser apta si había perdido el enfrentamiento.

Mei vio la expresión que tenia Hinata - supo lo que se estaba preguntando y se adelanto a contestar.

Se trata de algo mas que ganar Hinata , demostraste inteligencia , viste mis debilidades y las usaste a tu favor , puedes crear una estrategia en medio de la batalla - y piensas en como contrarrestar el ataque del enemigo – eso para mi es suficiente.

Además no tuviste a cualquier oponente soy la mizukage de kirigakure – desde hoy serás mi guarda espaldas junto con tu hermano – ustedes dos se encargaran de mi seguridad – aun eres joven y te falta aprender – pero con mi ayuda te convertirás en la segunda kunoichi mas fuerte de la niebla – veo mucho potencial en ti.

Hinata no podía creer lo que escuchaba – se convertiría en aprendiz y guardaespaldas de la misma mizukage.

Mei volvió a su oficina – Hinata y Kenta fueron a su casa a contarle todo a su padre.

En todo este año – Sasuke e Itachi se la habían pasado en el escondite de los Uchiha – se la habían pasado entrenando todos los días , Itachi le estaba enseñando todo lo que sabia a Sasuke.

Pero se había llegado el momento de volver a konoha lo que se preguntaban era como iban a reaccionar los del consejo – no sabían de que era lo que estaba hablando Naruto de que el ,Tsunade y Jiraiya estaban planeando algo , para que los aldeanos los aceptaran de vuelta en konoha.

Los dos iban de camino a la aldea – ya solo les faltaba medio camino – y por la velocidad en la que iban no tardarían mucho en llegar – el trayecto normalmente duraba tres días pero ellos llegarían a mas tardar al anochecer.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea – entraron sin que nadie se diera cuenta – eran muy buenos en lo que hacían – fueron directo a la torre del hokage – entraron en la oficina y ahí los estaban esperando los dos sanin – Naruto y Shizune.

Hokage-sama – dijo Itachi inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto – Sasuke no hizo nada – Itachi le dio una mirada y Sasuke no tubo mas que imitarlo y saludar a la hokage.

Sasuke,Itachi-san –ahora que ya están aquí podemos proceder con lo planeado para deshacernos de esos malditos ancianos – dijo Tsunade.

A Sasuke cada vez la agradaba más esta mujer.

Gracias a todos sus comentarios me animan a continuar la historia espero que les haya gustado. Dejen comentarios.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto no me pertenece

Cap -8

"Bueno ahora que estamos todos puedo contarles el plan" – en ese momento todos prestaron atención a lo que les iba a decir Tsunade.

"primero convocare a una reunión con el consejo, para decirles que capturamos a Itachi Uchiha – durante su ejecución en publico, aprovecharemos para mostrar las pruebas de que el consejo es el responsable de la masacre Uchiha"

"El plan es simple y practico, solo debemos asegurarnos de que estén presentes para poder detenerlos y posteriormente encerrarlos"- todos parecían estar de acuerdo con la Hokage.

"y si alguno intenta escapar puedo encargarme de ellos" – pregunto Sasuke, esperaba que se negaran a ser encarcelados y poder eliminarlos con sus propias manos, tal vez eso no le devolvería a su familia, pero se haría justicia y esos viejos recibirían lo que se merecen.

"si alguno lo intenta, yo misma te ayudare, aunque lo dudo son unos cobardes del único que debemos cuidarnos es de Danzo"

"bien eso es todo por ahora pueden retirase" – les dijo Tsunade a todos los presentes, al instante todos desaparecieron.

Cuando los shinobis de konoha desaparecieron lo mismo hizo un espía de anbu raíz, que estuvo escuchando toda la conversación - fue a entregarle la información que había conseguido a Danzo.

A los pocos segundos todos los que habían estado en la oficina aparecieron nuevamente frente a la hokage.

"bien, todo esta saliendo a la perfección, ahora danzo recibirá la información y planeara un ataque, debemos estar preparados para un enfrentamiento con los de raíz" – Tsunade sabia que hacia lo correcto en ayudar a Itachi, además la aldea necesitaba un cambio, ya que esos viejos del consejo solo se preocupaban por el poder y no por la aldea.

"pero abuela, que pasa con los civiles, si están en medio de los shinobis de konoha y los anbu raíz, saldrán lastimados" – Naruto se encontraba visiblemente preocupado, sabia que Danzo no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

"nadie saldrá lastimado, Naruto, ya que ningún civil se presentara, y de eso se encargaran los dos uchiha, pondrán a todos los civiles bajo un genjutsu para evitar que se presenten, y antes de que me preguntes que como se ara un ejecución en publico sin publico, de eso se encargaran Kakashi y tu, quiero que hagan clones de sombra y que los transformen en la población civil de konoha, todo tiene que parecer lo mas normal posible"- todos estaban muy preocupados no debía haber ningún error.

"lo mas probable es que solo se tarden una semana, en el juicio la sentencia y la ejecución, lo van a querer hacer lo mas rápido posible por miedo a que escape, entonces solo tenemos ese tiempo para preparar todo, y quiero que entiendan que por el bien de konoha, y de todos lo aquí presentes no podemos fallar, esa no es opción".

Siete días después se iba a llevar a cabo la ejecución de Itachi uchiha.

"pueblo de konoha los he reunido aquí para informarles que el criminal Itachi uchiha, ha sido capturado y se le acusa de haber aniquilado al clan uchiha, se le a hallado culpable y su condena será la muerte" – las reacciones entre la gente no se hicieron esperar algunos estaban de acuerdo y a otros no les importaba en lo absoluto, después de unos segundos Tsunade volvió ha hablar.

"Antes de terminar hay otro anuncio que tengo que dar, es sobre los verdaderos responsables de la masacre uchiha, - los verdaderos responsables son"

Danzo apareció detrás de Tsunade con un kunai en su cuello – mientras los de anbu raíz rodeaban la torre hokage.

Itachi y sasuke se encontraban enfrente de Danzo – cada vez se sentía mas amenazado por lo hermanos uchiha y cada vez presionaba mas el kunai contra el cuello de la hokage.

"entréguense o matare a su hokage"- les decía Danzo mientras sus ojos reflejaban temor.

"has lo que quieras, me importa una mierda konoha y también su hokage" – decía el menor de los uchiha sin una pizca de remordimiento.

Danzo no podía creer lo que escuchaba, volteo a ver la reacción de Itachi pero su mirada solo demostraba indiferencia, en verdad no les importaba que matara a Tsunade.

"ya vez Tsunade eso te pasa por confiar en los uchiha, ellos siempre te van a traicionar"- dijo danzo

"bueno ya me canse de tanta platica, que te parece si terminamos con esta basura"- dijo sasuke mientras miraba a su hermano.

Itachi solo asintió dándole a entender que estaba con el y sasuke hizo un chidori con el cual atravesó a Tsunade y a danzo causándole una gran herida en el pecho – en ese momento Tsunade desapareció ya que solo era un clon de Naruto que había transformado en la hokage.

Danzo trato de quitarse las vendas par dejar al descubierto los sharingan que tenia en el brazo, pero no le dio tiempo porque sasuke se encontraba frente a el y lo metió en un genjutsu, mientras en la realidad Itachi uso su amaterasu, para terminar fácilmente con el, pues no podían perder el tiempo debían ayudar a los demás, y terminar con los Anbu de raíz para evitar que algún civil saliera lastimado...

Cuando la batalla termino y los de konoha resultaron vencedores los únicos que quedaban eran los otros dos consejeros, sasuke ya se estaba preparando para eliminarlos pero los viejos comenzaron a suplicar por sus patéticas vidas a cambio de decir toda la verdad frente a los aldeanos, sasuke quería terminar con ellos pero Itachi lo persuadió porque con su testimonio seria mas fácil que la gente les creyera y pudieran tener una vida tranquila en konoha.

"sasuke al fin entendió y los dejo, en es momento varios escuadrones anbu de la hokage llegaron al lugar y se llevaron a todos los de raíz, que habían sobrevivido para ser interrogados y llevados a la prisión.

Al día siguiente en la aldea se mando llamar a toda la población de konoha para un anuncio importante – cuando los aldeanos llegaron a la torre hokage ahí estaban los consejeros y los dos uchiha, junto con la hokage – en cuanto la gente vio a Itachi comenzaron murmurar y otros a gritar cosas en su contra.- pero Tsunade los hizo callar.

"silencio, quiero que escuchen esto es muy importante" – al momento de que Tsunade hablo todos guardaron silencio.

Y así los consejeros comenzaron a contar todo lo que paso respecto al clan uchiha – las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, la mayoría no sabia como actuar, pero otros se sentían agradecidos con Itachi porque gracias a el tenían paz.- cuando los viejos terminaron de hablar Tsunade volvió a tomar la palabra.

"bueno creo que a todos nos quedo claro que Itachi solo cumplía ordenes que la aldea le mando así que desde este día Itachi uchiha dejara de ser considerado traidor para ser considerado héroe de konoha, le pido perdón en nombre de la aldea y también le pido que acepte formar parte de konoha nuevamente"

Cuando Tsunade termino de hablar los aplausos no se hicieron esperar – cuando la celebración termino todos se retiraron – pero en la oficina de la hokage todavía tenían asuntos que resolver – ahí se encontraban Tsunade, Naruto, Itachi y sasuke.

"tengo algo que ofrecerles a los dos" – les dijo Tsunade mientras miraba a los uchiha.

"quiero que sean mis guardaespaldas, bueno quiero que finjan ser mis guardaespaldas su verdadera misión será evitar que akatsuki le ponga las manos encima a Naruto, el va a andar conmigo en todo momento ya que el será el sexto hokage y yo me encargare de entrenarlo"- Itachi y sasuke lo pensaron por un momento y después aceptaron.

Dos años después-

Hinata se encontraba entrenando en el lago con su hermano Kenta – de la niña que era ya no quedaba nada ahora su cuerpo era el de una mujer y una muy hermosa - como aprendiz de la mizukage aprendió muchas técnicas entre ellas la de la seducción – Hinata ya no era nada tímida – Mei y si familia la habían convertido en una verdadera kunoichi – una muy hermosa y letal

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo ocho – en el siguiente ya habrá encuentro entre sasuke y Hinata. O eso espero- si les gusto dejen comentarios y si no también


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto no me pertenece.

Cap – 9

Hinata y Kenta, habían terminado su entrenamiento en el lago y se fueron a sentar a la sombra de un árbol – ellos estaban platicando sobre una misión que habían tenido cuando escucharon una explosión - se pusieron de pie y fueron a ver de que se trataba, con cuidado de no ser descubiertos.

Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente pudieron ver que se trataba de dos hombres con capas negras con nubes rojas – los identificaron como miembros de la organización llamada akatsuki y Kenta creo un clon para que fuera a informara a la mizukage.

Se mantuvieron ocultos para saber que era lo que hacían en kiri – según los informes que tenían era que el chico de cabello rubio se llamaba Deidara y era de la aldea de Iwagakure – pero del tipo con la mascara naranja no sabían nada al parecer era nuevo.

Los vieron llegar al centro del lago y lanzar bombas – después de unos minutos salio una criatura gigante al parecer era el sanbi – se dieron cuenta de que tenían que intervenir porque se estaban retirando, no podían permitir que se llevaran al Bijuu - Hinata hizo su nuevo jutsu que aprendió con la mizukage.

"jutsu: ocultación en la neblina" – una densa niebla cubrió por completo la superficie del lago lo que les permitió acercarse sin ser detectados – cada uno se dirigió a un enemigo – a Hinata le toco el chico rubio ya que pensaban que si conocían sus técnicas seria mas fácil para ella.

Antes de que llegara con Deidara fue recibida con varios extraños insectos – ella los detuvo con su "jutsu: agujas de chakra"- los insectos salieron volando lejos de ella y unos segundos mas tarde explotaron.

Kenta se estaba enfrentando al tipo de la mascara naranja pero el solo lo esquivaba no atacaba y eso lo estaba molestando mucho – parecía como si solo estuviera jugando con el, a cada oportunidad que tenia veía a Hinata no quería que nada malo le pasara y sabia que esto no seria fácil ya que sus enemigos eran criminales rango S,

Cuando los insectos explotaron, Hinata se distrajo por un momento el cual Deidara aprovecho para hacer un pájaro de arcilla gigante y se subió encima de el – Hinata sabia que ella estaba en desventaja y necesitaba pensar en alguna técnica para hacerlo bajar – después de pensar un momento se le ocurrió una técnica que le ayudaría.

"ocho trigramas palma del vacío" – cuando Hinata dijo eso chakra salio de las palmas de sus manos en dirección al akatsuki – Deidara solo lo esquivo y de sus manos comenzó a salir arcilla que tomaba la forma de criaturas extrañas – Hinata se vio rodeada de ellas y cada vez que las cortaba con su espada se hacían mas parecía que nunca acabaría con ellas – cuando se vio rodeada pensó que si explotaban moriría así que decidió utilizar la técnica que había estado practicando, nunca la había utilizado en batalla solo esperaba que funcionara, si no este seria su fin.

"ocho trigramas 64 palmas protectoras" hojas afiladas de chakra salían de sus manos y con ellas comenzó a cortar todo a su paso las criaturas quedaron reducidas a trozos de arcilla regados por todos lados – ella se alejo y una explosión se produjo era una muy grande que había llamado la atención de otros ninjas de kiri.

Kenta volteo a ver como estaba Hinata pero el akatsuki aprovecho dándole una patada que lo mando a volar varios metros.

La Mizukage y varios jounin llegaron como refuerzo – Tobi y Deidara al verse rodeados – pensaron que era el momento de retirarse, tobi desapareció con un jutsu que ninguno de los que estaban ahí habían visto, Deidara intento escapar pero Kenta lo atrapo con sus cuerdas de alambre, haciéndolo caer, Hinata se acerco y cerro algunos de sus puntos de chakra, Deidara aprovecho que ella estaba cerca y le lanzo una araña explosiva – Hinata trato de esquivarla, pero no lo consiguió, la explosión la lanzo contra un árbol y lo ultimo que vio antes de quedar inconciente fue a un chico corriendo hacia ella.

La Mizukage y los demás shinobi se retiraron con el prisionero, para llevarlo a interrogación – Kenta tomo a Hinata en sus brazos y la llevo con su padre que era medico.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata despertó, comenzó a abrir los ojos y vio en la habitación en la que se encontraba, volteo su cabeza a un lado y vio que ahí había un chico de cabello rojo.

Kenta vio que Hinata estaba despertando y se acerco a ella – pero le parecía que había algo extraño ya que la forma en que lo miraba era como si nunca antes lo había visto.

"Hina-Chan, como te sientes" – pregunto Kenta mientras se acercaba a ella para tocarle la frente pues estaba muy roja y parecía que tenia fiebre.

Hinata no sabia que contestar estaba muy confundida porque no recordaba quien era el chico que estaba frente a ella – también porque la estaba tocando y porque le parecía el chico mas lindo que haya visto, así que solo hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

"quien eres tu"- le dijo Hinata.

"que, como que quien soy, pues soy Kenta tu hermano"

Hinata al oír esto casi se cae de la sorpresa – le había gustado su hermano – cuando Kenta se dio cuenta de la situación le explico todo – desde que había llegado a su casa – cuando el termino, Hinata ya estaba mas tranquila no quería ser una pervertida – cuando estaban platicando tocaron a la puerta y Kenta fue a abrir.

Cuando Akira entro en la casa lo primero que vio fue la expresión en el rostro de Hinata, ahí pudo comprobar que sus sospechas era ciertas, "Hinata-Chan, no me reconoces"

Hinata negó con la cabeza y Akira continuo.

"bueno yo soy Akira, el padre de Kenta, no recuerdas nada gracias al golpe que recibiste en la cabeza, eso provoco que perdieras la memoria, no se si es algo temporal o permanente, pero nosotros te vamos a ayudar" – le dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Los tres se quedaron platicando – le hablaron de cómo era su vida desde que llego con ellos ya que de antes no sabían casi nada excepto algunas cosas que Hinata les contó - después de un tiempo Kenta y Akira se fueron para que Hinata pudiera dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Kenta fue a ver como se encontraba Hinata ya que tenia que informar a la Mizukage – porque al parecer tenían una muy importante misión – quería saber si Hinata estaba en condiciones de acompañarlos o tenían que remplazarla con alguien mas.

Kenta llego con Hinata y le pidió que lo acompañara a afuera – cuando estuvieron afuera sin ningún aviso la ataco – Hinata reacciono instintivamente y lo esquivo sin ningún problema – Kenta se detuvo y le explico el porque la había atacado.

"Hinata-Chan, discúlpame por lo que hice, pero tenia que hacerlo, la Mizukage quiere saber como estas y si puedes acompañarnos en una misión o te tienen que poner un remplazo – los ancianos del consejo se enteraron de tu accidente y piensan que no esta bien que la Mizukage ande sin su guardaespaldas, ellos la están presionando con eso de el remplazo – pero yo no quiero que nadie mas sea mi compañero yo solo te quiero a ti"

Hinata se sorprendió mucho cuando dijo esto ya que ella también se sentía muy bien cuando estaba cerca de el.

"a mi también me gusta ser tu compañera, Kenta-Kun" – le dijo mientras le sonreía.

Kenta sabía que Hinata le gustaba mucho, pero no quería echar a perder su relación, prefería ser siempre su hermano que decirle lo que en verdad sentía por ella, decidió dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarse en el entrenamiento que tenia que hacer con Hinata, para ver su condición y saber si puede enfrentarse a enemigos en caso de que tuvieran que hacerlo.

Tres horas habían pasado ya desde que comenzaron ya estaban agotados, Hinata lo había hecho muy bien, sus técnicas no se vieron afectadas ya que al parecer su cuerpo las recordaba automáticamente.

Cuando terminaron Hinata se dio la vuelta para irse a sentar debajo de la sombra de un árbol, se sentó y tomo un poco de agua, mientras volteaba a ver a Kenta y lo que vio hizo que el agua se le cayera de la boca, era la imagen mas perfecta que había visto, su cabello rojo, con la luz de los rayos del sol parecía que estaban hechos de fuego, lentamente se fue sacando la camisa dejando su torso al descubierto, mientras unas gotas de sudor se deslizaban lentamente desde su cuello bajando por su pecho hasta llegar a sus abdominales.

Pero tristemente tuvo que dejar de verlo porque el se dio cuenta – y ella tuvo que disimular como si nada hubiera pasado – el se dio cuenta y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa saliera de sus labios, se sentía bien saber que no era el único que se sentía de esa forma – Kenta camino lentamente hasta donde se encontraba Hinata y ella no podía apartar la vista de el.

"bueno Hina-Chan, yo pienso que no ahí problema en que nos acompañes en la misión, el único problema será que tienes que actuar frente a la Mizukage como si recordaras todo, ella no sabe lo de tu memoria, pero no creo que sea conveniente decirle, porque no permitirá que nos acompañes, tan solo debes evitar hablar con ella lo mas posible"

"esta bien" – "tratare de que no se de cuenta" – le dijo Hinata.

Kenta se acerco a ella y le dio la mano para que se pusiera de pie – los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa.

La mañana llego y Hinata y Kenta ya estaban levantados – pues tenían que ir con la Mizukage para que les diera los detalles de la misión – prepararon sus mochilas con ropa para mas de una semana ya que les habían comentado que lo mas probable será que la misión en realidad solo seria acompañar a la Mizukage a otra aldea para tener mejores relaciones con otras aldeas – aunque nunca les dijeron a que aldea irían.

Cuando terminaron se dirigieron a la oficina de la Mizukage, tocaron a la puerta y escucharon un adelante, ellos entraron, hicieron una reverencia y esperaron a que se les dieran los detalles de la misión – después de unos minutos Mei comenzó a hablar.

"que bueno que llegan, tenemos que partir inmediatamente, el prisionero que tenemos de akatsuki se niega a hablar ya lo hemos intentado todo pero el no dice nada y no podemos matarlo porque es una buena fuente de información, así que he decidido que lo llevaremos con nosotros a nuestro viaje al país del fuego" – dijo Mei muy emocionada por dejar por un tiempo el papaleo que tanto odiaba y quien sabe a lo mejor encontraba un esposo.

"y a que aldea vamos a ir Mizukage-sama"- pregunto Kenta.

"vamos a ir a konoha, tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar con Tsunade y vamos a aprovechar el viaje para que el prisionero sea interrogado por Ibiki Morino, dicen que es el mejor en lo que hace" – Mei tenia una sonrisa en su cara ya se imaginaba todo lo que haría en compañía de Tsunade, los lugares a los que iría, los chicos que conocería.

Cuando la Mizukage termino con sus fantasías – se pusieron en camino hacia las celdas donde se encontraba deidara para poder comenzar su viaje – a deidara lo llevaban esposado con unas esposas de chakra imposibles de romper, aunque no es como si el intentara algo para escapar, todos conocían el temperamento de la Mizukage y lo menos que quería era hacerla enojar, así que no dio ningún problema – pasaron todo el día yendo entre las ramas de los árboles, no era que tenían prisa, solo que tenían que ser cuidadosos en caso de que akatsuki decidiera rescatar a su compañero.

Mientras tanto en konoha.

Apenas había amanecido en konoha, pero en la oficina de la hokage ya se estaba llevando acabo una reunión, ahí se encontraban los dos hermanos uchiha, naruto y Tsunade.

"tengo que decirles que alguien muy importante vendrá a la aldea hoy, lo mas probable es que lleguen al atardecer"

"lleguen- entonces son varias personas" pregunto naruto.

Itachi y sasuke solo escuchaban atentamente lo que la hokage les decía.

"si, así es, viene la Mizukage con sus dos guardaespaldas y un prisionero que se llama deidara y es un miembro de akatsuki"- Tsunade vio a itachi para ver que reacción tenia cuando nombrara al chico – pero como siempre no mostró ninguna emoción.

"bueno solo quiero decirles que esta es nuestra oportunidad de mejorar nuestras relaciones con la aldea de la niebla, por eso les voy a pedir que sean amables con nuestros invitados, en verdad es algo muy importante" – mientras decía esto solo veía a sasuke, que no era conocido por ser la persona mas amable del mundo.

Los shinobis de la niebla, no se habían detenido para nada, no querían arriesgarse a perder a su prisionero, ya tendrían tiempo para descansar cuando llegaran a la aldea, desde que se levantaron al amanecer lo único que hicieron fue avanzar querían llegar al atardecer y si seguían así lo mas probable es que lo conseguirían ya que solo les faltaba muy poco para poder llegar, ya hasta se podían ver las puertas de la aldea de la hoja.

En la entrada de konoha se encontraban, itachi, sasuke, naruto y Tsunade los cuatro esperaban a los invitados, después de un tiempo a lo lejos pudieron ver que varias personas se estaban acercando, cuando se encontraban mas cerca pudieron verlos bien y cada uno tenia pensamientos diferentes respecto a lo que veían.

Tsunade solo de ver a Mei ya se estaba emocionando de solo pensar en todas las cosas que harían juntas, todos los bares a los que irían y todo el sake que beberían, nunca se había sentido mas feliz.

Naruto solo pensaba si la Mizukage tendría mal carácter como la abuela, también vio a la chica que la acompañaba y pensaba que era muy linda pero no tanto como su Sakura-Chan.

Itachi solo veía a la chica y pensaba que jamás había visto a una tan hermosa era como ver a un ángel, todo en ella parecía perfecto sus ojos, sus labios, su piel y su forma de caminar tan elegante y sensual – era simplemente perfecta.

Sasuke en cambio no podía dejar de pensar que esta chica se le hacia extrañamente familiar como si ya la hubiera visto antes, no pudo evitar pensar que era muy hermosa pero el solo tenia ojos para Hinata y nadie mas.

Mientras más se acercaban Hinata veía a los chicos y pensó que los dos de cabello negro eran muy atractivos, aunque cuando veía a los ojos del más joven sentía como si lo conociera, Kenta por su parte no se encontraba muy feliz con la situación a el no se le pasa nada y vio como esos tipos veían a su Hina-Chan, tenia que tener cuidado con ellos.

Bueno hasta aquí el cap 9 – me tarde en actualizar porque he andado un poco depre y siento como si hubiera perdido mi muchosidad, espero que les guste el cap, bye


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto no me pertenece.

Cap – 10

Cuando los shinobi de la niebla llegaron a las puertas de konoha fueron recibidos amablemente por la Hokage y su aprendiz – Mei y Tsunade comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la torre Hokage, iban caminando por las calles de la aldea e inmediatamente todas las miradas eran para ellos, no era muy común ver a las dos kages juntas, además de que eran muy hermosas y temibles, dignas de admirar.

Unos pasos mas atrás sus guardaespaldas las seguían con sus rostros imperturbables, ninguno de ellos parecía sentir alguna emoción, o al menos no mostraban ninguna, pero en sus mentes todo era diferente.

Hinata pensaba en lo que le dijeron Kenta y Akira sobre que ella era de esta aldea, pero si era sincera consigo misma no sentía nada al estar aquí, ya se había acostumbrado a su nuevo hogar que en verdad le costaba imaginarse en algún otro.

Sasuke no podía dejar de pensar en que esa chica le recordaba mucho a alguien, pero se negaba a creerlo ya que sus ojos no eran los mismos, por lo que era imposible que fuera ella.

Itachi veía como Sasuke miraba a esa chica, al parecer le interesaba de alguna manera, el pensaba que esta seria una muy buena oportunidad para que se olvidara de la chica Hyuga.

Una vez que llegaron a la torre Hokage comenzaron con las presentaciones.

- bienvenida, Mizukage – le dijo Tsunade, mientras tomaba asiento detrás de su escritorio.

- gracias, Hokage – contesto Mei, con la misma seriedad.

-y bien, quienes son estos jóvenes que la acompañan – Tsunade pregunto con mucha curiosidad, ya que en otras ocasiones se había reunido con Mei pero sus guardaespaldas no eran los mismos.

- ellos son Hinata y Kenta Tanaka, son mis guardaespaldas.

Cuando la Mizukage dijo esto las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, al escuchar el nombre de Hinata la tristeza se hizo presente en el rostro de la mayoría de los de konoha pero a ninguno lo afecto tanto como a Sasuke que no apartaba la vista de la chica, su corazón le decía que ella era su Hinata, pero su razón le decía que no podía ser la misma, ya que si lo fuera porque no tenia el Byakugan y estaba con los de la niebla, porque no volvió a konoha y lo mas importante porque parecía no reconocerlo.

Tsunade se quedo en silencio por un momento, ella no había conocido a Hinata Hyuga pero le habían contado lo que paso con ella, vio las reacciones que tenían sus ninjas y se dio cuenta de que todavía les afectaba as que decidió romper el silencio incomodo que había en el lugar.

- mucho gusto, Kenta, Hinata, mi nombre es Tsunade senju, espero que su estancia en konoha sea agradable - les dijo la Hokage mientras les sonreía.

- el gusto es nuestro, Hokage-sama – contestaron los dos haciendo una reverencia.

- bien, bien ya que estamos con las presentaciones, dime quienes son estos hombres tan apuestos – le dijo Mei mientras no dejaba de ver a Itachi.

- ese rubio de ahí se llama Naruto Uzumaki y es el futuro Hokage y estos dos chicos son Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha - contesto Tsunade mientras señalaba a cada uno de ellos.

Cuando Kenta escucho el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, pero rápidamente trato de ocultarla, el sabia quien era, ya que Hinata le había hablado de el, diciéndole que trato de salvarla durante su secuestro, pensó que nadie se había dado cuenta de su reacción, pero esta no paso desapercibida para Itachi, a el le pareció que el shinobi de la niebla estaba ocultando algo, y tendría que averiguar de que se trataba.

- mmm... Todos los hombres del clan Uchiha son tan apuestos - mientras hablaba la Mizukage les lanzaba miradas coquetas, cosa que no pareció importarles en lo absoluto

Kenta y Hinata se sentían muy avergonzados de la actitud de la Mizukage todavía no se acostumbraban a su forma de ser, ellos todavía no entendían el porque se encontraba soltera si era muy hermosa y la mejor kunoichi de la niebla, una vez estaban pensando en preguntarle pero en cuanto mencionaron el tema una aura oscura comenzó a rodearla, en ese instante su instinto de supervivencia se activo y salieron corriendo de la oficina, una vez que se encontraron a salvo juraron nunca jamás volver a tocar el tema.

- Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto porque no le muestra la aldea a nuestros invitados, tengo cosas muy importantes de que hablar con la Mizukage y quisiera hacerlo en privado, así que tómense el día libre

Naruto se encontraba muy feliz de al fin tener un día libre, desde que la Hokage comenzó con su entrenamiento no había parado de revisar papeles, el nunca pensó que seria tan aburrido, ya hasta lo estaba reconsiderando, pero eso seria ir en contra de su camino Ninja, ya que el no retrocedía a su palabra.

A Kenta y a Hinata, les paresia un poco extraño que la Mizukage no les pidiera que se quedaran ya que nunca se separaban de ella, pues su obligación era cuidarla, no estaban muy convencidos con la situación, pero tuvieron que obedecer.

Itachi, Sasuke y Naruto ya sabían que era lo que planeaba Tsunade, pero ellos no la detendrían, ese era el trabajo de Shizune – los cinco shinobi salieron de la oficina, cuando estuvieron en la calle, solo se quedaron ahí de pie sin decir nada, los minutos pasaban y ninguno se atrevía a romper el silencio, hasta que Naruto se canso de esperar a que alguien hablara, al parecer los ninjas de la niebla no eran muy sociables.

- y bien, que es lo que les gustaría hacer primero.

- que, no se supone que tu debes guiarnos, como vamos a saber que hacer si no somos de la aldea. – Kenta pensaba que si este era el futuro Hokage, seguramente Konoha estaba perdida.

- oye, tu quien te crees para hablarle así al dobe, solo yo puedo hacerlo – a Sasuke le molestaba ese chico, desde que salieron de la oficina sentía que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-y tu quien te crees que eres para hablarle así a mi hermano – Hinata no iba a permitir que le hablaran de esa manera a Kenta, al menos no cuando ella estuviera presente.

La situación se estaba poniendo difícil, Kenta y Naruto no dejaban de pelear, mientras que Hinata y Sasuke estaban en una guerra de miradas, ninguno de los dos se daría por vencido, si las miradas mataran seguramente ya estarían muertos.

- Kenta-san, Naruto-Kun, solo esta tratando de ser amable, no tiene que comportarse de esa manera. – Itachi, pensó que lo mejor era intervenir antes de que lo metieran en problemas.

- y tu Sasuke, discúlpate con Hinata-san, y deja de comportarte como un niño, ellos son nuestros invitados y debemos tratarlos con respeto. – Itachi se sentía un poco cansado, siempre tenia que ser la voz de la razón.

- al menos alguien en esta aldea tiene modales – dijo Hinata sin dejar de ver a Sasuke.

- si, pues si hubiera alguna persona con la que valiera la pena usarlos, los usaría – dijo Sasuke mientras daba una mirada a su alrededor – pero, yo no veo a nadie que valga la pena.

- repítelo Uchiha, y are que te arrepientas – Hinata se acerco a el y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa, sus rostros quedaron demasiado cerca que Hinata se sintió un poco nerviosa, pero no se lo dejaría saber a ese bastardo engreído – sabes que, olvídalo ni si quiera vales el esfuerzo.

Cuando dijo eso se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, unos pasos más adelante se paro y hablo nuevamente.

- Kenta, vámonos no necesitamos a este dúo de perdedores, podemos conocer la aldea nosotros solos – con permiso, Itachi-san - Hinata siguió su camino.

Kenta solo les dedico una sonrisa y se retiro, cuando alcanzo a Hinata la abrazo, mientras caminaban, antes de que estuvieran demasiado lejos, volteo para ver la expresión de la cara de ese tal Sasuke, ya había visto como se le quedaba viendo a Hinata, si pensaba que lo dejaría acercarse a ella estaba muy equivocado, primero tendría que enfrentarse a el.

Hinata y Kenta, estuvieron caminando durante varias horas, paseando por el lugar, hasta que estuvieron hambrientos, preguntaron a los aldeanos cual era el mejor lugar para comer, a lo que estos les respondieron que Ichiraku, servia el mejor ramen de la aldea, por lo que decidieron entrar, pidieron dos tazones de ramen y se sentaron a disfrutarlos, debían estar reacuerdo, en verdad eran deliciosos, nunca habían probado unos iguales.

Ellos se encontraban muy cómodos hasta que vieron que ciertas personas ingresaban al lugar – cuando Sasuke entro lo primero que vio, fue a la hermosa kunoichi de la niebla, tenia que aceptar que era diferente a todas las chicas de esta aldea, ninguna de ellas se atrevería a hablarle de esa manera – Itachi solo pensaba que esto seria divertido, nunca había visto a Sasuke tan interesado en una chica, bueno solo en la Hyuga.

Naruto, solo venia por el ramen, porque esos dos, no le agradaban en lo mas mínimo, eran muy engreídos, y ya tenia suficiente con Sasuke, los tres se acercaron a la barra y pidieron su comida, durante unos minutos Sasuke no dejaba de ver a Hinata, cosa que la molesto y decidió hacer algo al respecto.

- que, te gusta lo que ves Uchiha – Hinata volteo y le dio una falsa sonrisa.

- e visto mejores Tanaka – Sasuke le contesto dándole una sonrisa de lado que claramente le decía, gane.

Hinata se sintió furiosa con su respuesta, tomo su tazón de ramen se puso de pie, y se lo vacío encima, cuando termino tomo a Kenta de la mano y lo saco del establecimiento mientras iba murmurando cuanto odiaba a Sasuke Uchiha.

_**Espero que les guste el capitulo y si no háganmelo saber, dejen comentarios, todos son leídos y tomados en cuenta, bueno hasta el próximo capitulo. Bye.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto no me pertenece.

Cap-11

Sasuke uchiha, jamás se había sentido mas humillado en toda su vida, hasta este día. Y al parecer Naruto no dejaría que lo olvidara, ya que en todo el camino a su departamento no había parado de reírse. Al menos Itachi trataba de disimular con una tos falsa, que ni siquiera era creíble, pero al menos lo intentaba. Sabía que debía de estar enojado con ella, pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía y eso era demasiado frustrante. Lo único que podía pensar era que tenía que verla de nuevo.

Después de salir de Ichiraku, Hinata y Kenta caminaron en dirección al departamento que la Hokage les había proporcionado, cuando llegaron al lugar se dieron cuenta que contaba con dos habitaciones lo que era bueno ya que solo se quedarían ellos dos pues la Hokage le ofreció a la Mizukage que se quedara con ella, la verdad Hinata no entendía como la iban a cuidar si estaban tan lejos de ella, pero nada podían hacer ya que ordenes eran ordenes y a ellos no les quedaba mas que obedecer.

Hinata entro en la que seria su habitación y empezó a desempacar, cuando termino, fue a buscar a Kenta, ya que tenían la costumbre de entrenar todas las mañanas y en la noche. Ser la segunda mejor kunoichi de la niebla no había sido fácil, le había costado muchas horas de entrenamiento y bastantes golpes, moretones y uno que otro hueso roto. Pero eso era lo de menos, a ella no le importaba, era solo un pequeño precio, para ser la mejor, ella sabia que en unos años mas, con el entrenamiento que tenía superaría a su sensei y tal vea ella pudiera ser la Mizukage de la niebla.

Hinata estuvo tocando varias veces en la habitación de Kenta, pero el no respondía, después de unos minutos se canso de esperar y abrió la puerta, asomo lentamente la cabeza, se sorprendió cuando lo vio acostado en la cama, se acerco lentamente, al parecer el estaba muy cansado ya que nunca había bajado tanto la guardia, cuando Hinata llego con el y se paro a un lado de la cama, mientras lo observaba dormir, se veía tan relajado, tan tranquilo. Tomo una manta, lo cubrió con ella y salio de la habitación.

Ella todavía no tenia sueño, así que salio de la casa buscaría un lugar para poder entrenar, sin que nadie la molestara, camino hasta salir de la aldea, encontró un campo de entrenamiento que estaba bastante alejado de la aldea y para su buena suerte estaba a un lado de un río, así podría usar sus técnicas de agua.

Estuvo entrenando durante unos treinta minutos, podía seguir por más tiempo, pero le faltaba su compañero, no le gustaba mucho la idea de entrenar sola. Hinata fue a la orilla del río y se recostó sobre la hierba.

Después de un tiempo decidió que era hora de que quien la estaba observando saliera de su escondite –"cuanto tiempo mas vas a estar ahí. Eres muy bueno ocultando tu chakra, pero creo que soy mejor encontrándolo" – cuando Hinata termino de hablar vio que alguien bajaba de un árbol. Se sorprendió mucho, nunca espero verlo aquí.

"creo que te subestimado, Hinata-san"- dijo Itachi, llegando hasta donde ella se encontraba.

"y bien que es lo que hace aquí, Itachi-san" – pregunto Hinata. La verdad tenía curiosidad.

"yo solo paseaba por el lugar y la vi. Así que decidí acercarme para ofrecerle una disculpa por lo que le hizo mi hermano. Aveces todavía se comporta como un niño"- Itachi sabia que a Sasuke le había interesado la chica. Pero también sabía que garcías a su orgullo no haría nada al respecto.

"no tiene por que disculparse Itachi-san. La verdad no me importa lo que diga el Uchiha"- Hinata no sabia el porque Itachi se disculpaba por sasuke. Pero lo que si sabía era que Itachi le agradaba más.

El silencio se izo entre ellos. Pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle. Se sentían muy cómodos así. Ellos no eran de los que hablan mucho. En realidad Itachi solo hablaba con sasuke, Naruto y la Hokage. Mientras que Hinata hablaba con kenta, Akira y la Mizukage. Esa era toda su vida social

Itachi se quedo observando a Hinata. No podía apartar la mirada de ella la había visto durante todo su entrenamiento y le había parecido hermosa. Le gustaba mucho la manera en que la luz de la luna se refleja en su piel y la hace brillar. Se le hacia un poco extraño que nunca le haya interesado una chica y cuando una lo hace. A su hermano también le gusta la misma. Pero el quería mucho mas a sasuke, de lo que podría llegar a querer a alguien mas. Y por eso se haría a un lado. Para que sasuke tuviera una oportunidad con Hinata. Aunque si su tonto hermano actuaba como lo hizo en Ichiraku dudaba que tuviera alguna oportunidad con ella.

Hinata sabia que la estaba viendo, pero no le molestaba. En realidad a ella le parecía que Itachi era una persona muy interesante. Hinata volteo a verlo y sus ojos se encontraron, ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada. Hasta que alguien los interrumpió.

"Hinata, por que saliste sin avisarme. Te he estado buscando por todos lados" – kenta se acerco a ellos y no se veía nada feliz.

"lo siento kenta-Kun, trate de avisarte, pero estabas dormido"- Hinata le dio una sonrisa y con eso todo el enojo se desapareció, el sabia que no podía estar enojado con ella por mucho tiempo.

"no te preocupes Hina-Chan, es solo que tenia miedo de que te hubiera pasado algo" – "y tu Uchiha que haces aquí." A kenta no le agradaba la manera en que estaba viendo a Hinata.

"nada, solo paseaba y me encontré con Hinata-san"- Itachi nunca se molestaba pero, no le gustaba nada la forma en que le hablaba, sabia que ese tal kenta no era rival para el, pero sabia que no podía hacerle nada. Ya que si lo hacia lo mas probable es que tsunade lo castigaría.

Kenta solo entrecerró los ojos. No le creía nada, sabia que esos dos Uchiha tenían interés en Hinata y no le agradaba.

Hinata se dio cuenta de la tensión que había entre Itachi y kenta. Pensó que lo mejor era que se retiraran, antes de que algo malo pasara. Ella se puso de pie y se despidió de Itachi.

"adiós Itachi-san, fue un gusto hablar con usted"- Hinata tomo la mano de kenta y se fueron caminando a su departamento.

A la mañana siguiente

Kenta y Hinata fueron a la torre Hokage ya que ahí se encontrarían con la Mizukage. Cuando llegaron a la torre Hokage llamaron a la puerta. Tsunade les dijo que pasaran y así lo hicieron, una vez adentro se acercaron a Mei.

"Mizukage-sama, Hokage-sama"- dijo Kenta saludando a las dos kages. Hinata solo hizo una inclinación con la cabeza en señal de respeto.

"que bueno que vinieron, justamente estábamos hablando de ustedes. Tsunade me estaba diciendo que seria una buena idea que entrenaran con algunos ninjas de konoha"- dijo Mei mientras sonreía. La verdad es que ella y Tsunade habían hecho una apuesta, para ver cual de las dos aldeas tenía a los ninjas más fuertes. Ella tenía plena confianza en Kenta y Hinata, sabia que no la iban a decepcionar.

Los dos chicos no entendían el por que la Mizukage les estaba pidiendo eso, si bien la niebla y la hoja eran aliados, nada estaba escrito, las cosas rápidamente podrían cambiar y no creían prudente mostrar sus técnicas a otros shinobis. En especial a los Uchiha ya que fácilmente podrían copiarlos. Sabían que la Mizukage era una mujer muy inteligente, por esa razón se encontraban tan confundidos. Tsunade se dio cuenta de que no estaban muy convencidos así que decidió intervenir. "Hinata, Kenta., Mei y yo hemos estado pensando que no es muy buena idea que se queden con nosotros en la oficina a perder el tiempo cuando pueden aprovecharlo entrenando para mejorar sus habilidades" – Hinata entrecerró los ojos. Algo le decía que ese no era el verdadero motivo, pero nada podía hacer al respecto. Se volvió a la Mizukage y le dijo.

"si es lo que usted quiere, nosotros no tenemos ningún problema en hacerlo, Mizukage-sama"- Hinata pensó que no debía cuestionar las decisiones de su líder que además era su sensei. Si ella creía que estaba bien ella no era nadie para cuestionarla. Ya que sus razones tendrá.

"voy a llamar a un anbu para que los escolte hasta el campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete, ahí se encontraran con ellos"- cuando Tsunade termino de hablar un anbu apareció en su oficina

Una vez que salieron de la oficina dejando a las dos kages solas por fin pudieron soltar el aire que estaban aguantando, por poco y las descubren. "eso estuvo cerca"- dijo Tsunade.

"ya lo creo"- Mei estaba muy emocionada.

"esa chica, Hinata es muy inteligente, al parecer no creyó nada, creo que solo acepto porque no le quedo de otra"- Tsunade estaba interesada en saber que tan fuerte era la aprendiza de la Mizukage.

"así es. Estoy muy orgullosa de ella, no dudo que algún día llegue a ser mi sucesora"- Mei pensaba que si Hinata seguía por esa camino, ella cuando ella faltara dejaría a la aldea en buenas manos.

"bueno. Pues ya veremos quien gana la apuesta, si tus ninjas pierden tendrás que pagar el sake de la semana y si yo pierdo entonces yo lo pago"- Tsunade pensaba que por nada del mundo sus ninjas perderían. O al menos más les valía no hacerlo.

. Los dos chicos siguieron al anbu, hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde había tres postes, una vez ahí pudieron ver que el Uchiha y el chico rubio ya se encontraban ahi.


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto no me pertenece.

Cap-12

En cuanto llegaron a los campos de entrenamiento. El anbu desapareció dejando a los cuatro chicos solos. Tal vez si hubiera puesto más atención, a las miradas que se estaban dando, sabría que esa no era una buena idea.

Hinata vio que ninguno de los tres chicos, hablaría, así que decidió hacerlo ella."La Hokage, dijo que entrenáramos con el equipo siete, ¿Dónde esta su sensei?

"todavía, no llega, dijo que llegaría un poco tarde, por que tenia unos asuntos que atender"- contesto Sasuke.

"si, como no, de seguro, es un perdedor como ustedes. Al que le gusta perder el tiempo" Hinata estaba muy molesta. No entendía por que la Mizukage acepto esta estupida idea. Solo era una perdida de tiempo.

"lamento haberla echo esperar, Hinata-san"- dijo Itachi, bajando de la rama de un árbol.

"Ita...Itachi-san"- Hinata se dio la vuelta, poco a poco. Si hubiera un momento en el que quisiera desaparecer, ese, seria este... "lo siento, Itachi-san, no sabia que usted era su sensei"- en este momento, Hinata se encontraba, mas roja que un tomate.

"no tiene importancia, Hinata-san"- Itachi, trataba de contener su risa, esa chica, en verdad, era muy divertida. Pero el tenia una reputación que cuidar.

Hinata, apenas se estaba recuperando de la vergüenza de su vida. Cuando...

"jajajaja...Tanaka, deberías ver tu cara...jajaja"- tanto Naruto, como Itachi, no creían lo que veían, Sasuke Uchiha, se estaba riendo. Este debía ser el fin, del mundo.

De pronto, la risa de Sasuke, se dejo de oír, y todo lo que vieron fue una mata de cabello negro, que volaba hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke. Lo siguiente que vieron, fue que Hinata se encontraba encima de el. Y lo tomaba de la camisa, mientras con su puño, comenzaba a golpearlo en la cara. "deja de burlarte, de mi, Uchiha. Te enseñare a respetarme"

Hinata, estaba, apunto de golpearlo, nuevamente. Cuando escucho una voz muy molesta, que al parecer, trataba de comunicarse con ella. "aléjate de mi Sasuke-Kun, maldita"- dijo, Sakura mientras se acercaba a donde estaban los dos y trataba de darle una patada a Hinata.

Hinata, rápidamente la esquivo, dando un salto, hacia atrás. Esto provoco que en vez de darle a Hinata, Sakura golpeo a Sasuke.

"Sakura, ¿que diablos te pasa? –"¿Por qué me pegas?"- dijo, Sasuke retorciéndose de dolor. Sakura si que pegaba duro, no sabia, como naruto podía aguantar esto, todos los días.

"lo siento, Sasuke-Kun, yo solo quería, ayudarte"- dijo, Sakura con la voz, mas melosa, que tenia.

"hmp" – Sasuke, no dijo, nada mas y se alejo, un poco, para poderse sobar. Gracias a esa patada, de seguro mañana, tendría un gran moretón.

Ahora era el turno de Hinata, para reírse, de Sasuke. Una vez que Hinata pudo volver a respirar, se acerco a Sakura y le dijo. "gracias"

Sakura, no entendía por que, esa bruja, le agradecía, así que decidió, preguntar "por que me agradeces"

"oh, pues veras, yo quería golpear, al Uchiha, pero tu ya lo hiciste por mi"- Hinata, le dio una sonrisa, que solo logro poner mas furiosa a Sakura. Causando que se lanzara contra Hinata, mientras trataba de pegarle, Hinata solo se hizo a un lado, causando que Sakura se fuera de boca al suelo.

Sakura se puso de pie, para intentar un muevo ataque, pero fue interrumpida "ya, basta, si tienen algún problema deberán resolverlo con un enfrentamiento. Hinata y Kenta, contra Sasuke y Sakura... Entendieron"- por la voz que utilizo Itachi, los cuatro chicos supieron que no estaba muy feliz que digamos, así que solo asintieron, tratando de no hacerlo enojar mas de lo que ya estaba.

"y yo que voy a hacer"- grito Naruto, para hacerse, notar ya que todos se habían olvidado de el. "yo, también, quiero entrenar"

"Naruto, que no ves que solo son dos, los shinobi, de la niebla"- Itachi, ya tenia un fuerte, dolor de cabeza, Naruto le recordaba mucho a deidara, eran igual de molestos.

"pero, yo quiero entrenar"

"Naruto"- Itachi, era un hombre muy paciente, pero también tenia sus limites.

"pero..."

Itachi, no lo dejo, terminar, en verdad ya estaba mas que harto. Era más fácil, tratar con los akatsuki, que con estos adolescentes y sus hormonas. Pero si Naruto, quería entrenar el le ayudaría. Aparte golpear a alguien siempre era bueno para liberar tensión. "esta, bien, Naruto tu te enfrentaras a mi"- Itachi sonrío, y eso le causo escalofríos a Naruto.

"he, creo que la vieja Tsunade, me esta llamando"- Naruto, salio corriendo del campo de entrenamiento.

Después, de que Naruto se fue, Itachi les dijo que empezaran con el "entrenamiento"- si es que así se le podía llamar a esto, un mejor nombre seria, batalla a muerte, por las miradas que se daban entre ellos.

Las cuatro caminaron hasta el centro del campo de entrenamiento y tomaron sus posiciones. Hinata, estaba analizando a su oponente, no tenía mucha información sobre ella. Pero sabía que era alumna de tsunade-sama. Entonces no tenía que ser un genio, para saber que usaría las mismas técnicas que ella. Sakura empezó a acumular una gran cantidad de chakra, en sus manos, corrió hacia Hinata, y trato de golpearla. Hinata lo esquivo y Sakura golpeo el suelo, causando que un gran cráter se formara. Hinata, estaba impresionada, ya había oído de las técnicas de la Hokage, pero nunca se imagino que serian de tal magnitud. Esa chica tenía una gran cantidad de fuerza bruta. Si lograba darle un golpe, estaba segura de que el resultado no le gustaría.

Sakura, golpeo el suelo, causando que se agrietara. Hinata perdió el equilibrio por unos segundos y Sakura, aprovecho esto, saco un kunai y se acerco a Hinata y trato de herirla, pero, Hinata, rápidamente desenfundo su espada y logro bloquear el ataque. Con un movimiento, de su espada, Hinata logro quitarle el kunai a Sakura.

Sakura se alejo de Hinata y empezó a lanzarle shuriken. Hinata estaba utilizando su espada como escudo haciendo que todas las shuriken cayeran al suelo.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke y Kenta, tenían una batalla al otro lado del campo de entrenamiento. Sasuke formo unos sellos con su mano y una bola de fuego, salio de su boca. El fuego se dirigió a donde estaba Kenta, pero antes de que llegara, Kenta, también formo unos sellos, y un dragón de agua, apareció, el dragón de agua, causo que la bola de fuego se extinguiera y el campo de batalla quedo inundado y con una densa capa de vapor. Ninguno de los cuatro shinobi, podía ver. Sakura siguió lanzando shuriken a donde creía que estaba Hinata.

Hinata, no podía ver nada, así que se retiro a donde se encontraba un árbol y se escondió entre las ramas. A esperar que el vapor se disipara. Cuando Sasuke logro ver a Kenta, hizo un chidori, pero olvido que estaba parado en el agua e hizo que todo el campo de entrenamiento quedara electrificado. Causando que Sakura y Kenta recibieran una gran descarga eléctrica. Itachi, estaba observando el combate, y cuando el vapor se disipo, pudo ver a Sakura y Kenta un poco tostados, mientras que Sasuke parecía un gato mojado y Hinata escondida. Itachi, cerró los ojos, e hizo unas cuantas respiraciones para relajarse. Cuando lo consiguió, empezó a caminar hacia la torre Hokage, pues tenía que dar un informe estaba seguro de que este seria el peor informe que a dado en toda su carrera como ninja.

Cuando Itachi, empezó a caminar, los cuatro chicos, empezaron a seguirlo, pero iban a unos cuatro metros de distancia, el aura que rodeaba a Itachi, claramente les decía que no estaba enojado, estaba furioso, y por el bien de su integridad física, decidieron darle su espacio.

Cuando llegaron a la torre Hokage, tocaron la puerta, recibieron un adelante, de tsunade. Entraron en la oficina y dieron el informe, ninguna de las dos, kages, estaba muy feliz con el resultado, como quedaron empatadas, ninguna tuvo que pagar nada.

Las dos semanas que iban a pasar en konoha, pasaron muy rápido y había llegado la hora de volver a la aldea de la niebla. Los shinobi de la niebla se encontraban en la puerta de la aldea siendo despedidos por tsunade, Itachi y Sasuke.

"gracias, por su hospitalidad, tsunade" – dijo Mei.

"No fue nada, vuelvan cuando quieran"- dijo tsunade, mientras le sonreía.

Hinata, se acerco a la Hokage, y le dijo "gracias por su hospitalidad, y me gustaría que supiera, que fue un honor para mi, conocer a la mejor medico Ninja. De todo el mundo shinobi" – hizo una inclinación, en señal de respeto.

"gracias, por el cumplido. Si algún día, quieres cambiarte de aldea, no tendré ningún problema en tomarte como mi alumna"-dijo tsunade.

A Mei, no le gusto mucho ese comentario. Y decidió actuar. "tratas de robarte a mis Ninja, tsunade"

"no, claro que no, solo le digo que si algún día quiere ser un medico, yo estaría encantada de enseñarle"

Hinata pudo ver la tensión entre las kages y decidió intervenir, antes de que algo malo pasara."Hokage-sama, ¿donde esta el Uzumaki?"- Hinata, solo trataba de desviar la atención, y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

"Naruto, se fue a entrenar con Jiraiya"- tsunade, solo esperaba que ese pervertido de Jiraiya, solo se dedicara a enseñarle técnicas y nada mas. Con tres pervertidos en la aldea era más que suficiente." ¿Por qué, preguntas?

"solo quería despedirme, pero, será la próxima vez"- Hinata, camino hasta donde estaban, Itachi y Sasuke.

"Itachi-san, Sasuke-san, fue un gusto conocerlos"- Hinata, nunca lo diría, pero esos dos le agradaban mucho. Mientras, que con Itachi se sentía muy cómoda y tranquila, con Sasuke, cada vez que lo veía a los ojos, sentía una extraña sensación en el pecho, era como si ya lo conociera, pero cada vez que trataba de recordar, le dolía mucho la cabeza.

"el gusto fue mío, Hinata-san"- Itachi se acerco a Hinata y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. sabia que a sasuke le gustaba, hinata, pero tambien sabia que gracias a su orgullo, nunca le diria nada, asi que decidio ayudarlo un poco. Hinata no sabia que hacer, la tomo por sorpresa, nunca se espero algo como esto. No es que le molestara, ni nada parecido, simplemente fue algo, inesperado.

Después de eso, Sasuke, no se despidió de ella, estaba muy molesto con Itachi, por haberla tocado. Hinata vio que Sasuke no le diría nada, así que comenzó a caminar a donde estaba Kenta.

Los tres shinobi de la niebla, comenzaron a caminar, pero apenas habían dado unos cuantos pasos, fuera de la aldea. Cuando se escucho una explosión y en ese momento un anbu apareció frente a tsunade."Hokage-sama, estamos siendo atacados"

"¿saben quien es nuestro enemigo?" – tsunade, ya sospechaba de quien se trataba, Jiraiya, le había dicho que akatsuki planeaba atacar konoha, para apoderarse del kyuubi. Pero, nunca se imagino, que seria tan pronto.

"se trata de cinco hombres, y dos mujeres, cada uno de ellos lleva puesta una capa negra con nubes rojas, por lo que suponemos que forman parte de akatsuki"

"ve, y dile a los genin que se encarguen de evacuar a los civiles, todos los demás, traten de detenerlos, vivos o muertos"

"Si, Hokage-sama"- el anbu desapareció en una nube de humo.

"Itachi, Sasuke, síganme"- tsunade comenzó a correr, para enfrentar a los de akatsuki. Itachi, alcanzo a tsunade y le dijo- "Hokage-sama, usted debe ir a la torre Hokage, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder a nuestra líder, Sasuke y yo nos encargaremos de todo"- tsunade nos e veía muy convencida, pero sabia que Itachi tenia razón. La aldea no debía quedarse sin su Hokage.

Mientras en la entrada de la aldea, "Mizukage-sama, que vamos a hacer, les vamos a ayudar"- Hinata, estaba muy impaciente, desde que vio a Sasuke correr a donde se encontraban los de akatsuki. Tenia la sensación de que algo muy malo, pasaría.

Mei, lo pensó un momento, no quería poner en riesgo a sus shinobi, pero la aldea de la niebla y la aldea de la hoja, eran aliadas y como tal, debían ayudar "si, los vamos a ayudar"- en ese momento, Hinata comenzó a correr a donde se habían ido los dos Uchiha. Kenta vio una nueva explosión y supuso que alguno de los akatsuki se encontraba ahí y fue a detenerlo.

La Mizukage, iba a empezar a correr, a la torre Hokage, para ayudar a tsunade. Pero, alguien apareció frente a ella y le bloqueo el paso.

"así, que tu eres de akatsuki"- dijo Mei.

_Espero que les guste, el cap. Gracias a todos los que dejan comentarios y a los que solo leen la historia. Cuídense y nos leemos en el próximo ._


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto no me pertenece.

Cap-13

"Así que tu eres de akatsuki"- dijo Mei, mientras veía a la mujer de cabellos azules, que estaba frente a ella.

"..."

"Muy bien, no es necesario que digas nada, por que vas a ser eliminada"- Mei se puso en posición lista para atacar.

"no tengo nada en su contra, Mizukage, solo quiero saber donde se encuentra el jinchuriki del kyuubi"-"si no me lo dice. Me veré en la necesidad de acabar con usted"- dijo Konan, sin ninguna expresión.

"debes tener mucha confianza en tus habilidades para venir y amenazarme, aun después de que sabes quien soy"

Cuando Mei, termino de hablar. La batalla entre ellas comenzó, lo único de lo que estaban seguras es de que ninguna de las dos lo tendría fácil y lo mas probable era que alguna no saliera con vida.

Hinata iba corriendo detrás de los dos Uchiha, ya le faltaba poco para alcanzarlos, pero antes de que pudiera lograrlo vio como ellos se separaban y cada uno tomaba un camino diferente. Hinata vio como Sasuke seguía su camino mientras que Itachi volvía por donde había venido. Cunado Itachi pasó por un lado de ella. Hinata le tomo el brazo y lo detuvo.

"Itachi-san"- Itachi, vio a Hinata y pudo ver la preocupación en sus ojos. El, le sonrío de manera tranquilizadora, se alegraba de que alguien sintiera genuina preocupación por el, la ultima persona que se preocupo por el fue su madre y eso había sido hace mucho tiempo. Además esto era completamente diferente. Muchas mujeres se habían acercado a el antes, pero Itachi, sabia leer muy bien a las personas y rápidamente podía ver sus intenciones, todas ellas solo veían su apariencia y nada mas. Pero con Hinata todo era diferente, ella era tan transparente que podía ver através de ella, y por eso sabia que su preocupación por el era genuina.

Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y trato de disculparse por su atrevimiento, pero antes de que alguna palabra saliera de su boca, fue silenciada por los labios de Itachi. Itachi sabia que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo, pues sabia de los sentimientos que Sasuke tenía para con Hinata, pero por una vez en su vida quiso ser egoísta. Siempre puso a su hermano antes de lo que el quería y por una vez quiso saber que se siente ser verdaderamente feliz. No es que el se arrepintiera de poner la paz, la aldea y a su hermano por encima de sus necesidades, pero el también era humano como cualquier otra persona. Después de unos segundos Itachi se dio cuenta de que Hinata no estaba correspondiendo a su beso y pensó que tal vez no había sido buena idea, así que se separo de ella. "lo siento, Hinata-san, perdone mi atrevimiento"- dijo Itachi con la cabeza abajo, se sentía muy avergonzado por su comportamiento.

Antes de que Hinata se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ella se encontraba parada demasiado cerca de Itachi y lo beso, el correspondió y por un momento se olvidaron completamente de todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, hasta que escucharon una fuerte explosión que los hizo volver a la realidad.

"Hinata, me tengo que ir"- Itachi se separo de ella.

"¿puedo ir contigo?"- Hinata, no quería que el fuera solo, tenia miedo de no volverlo a ver.

"no, la aldea te necesita aquí, y yo también necesito que estés aquí. Por favor cuida de Sasuke, si no vuelvo, no lo dejes solo por favor"- Itachi se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino, en ningún momento volteo atrás, pues tenía miedo de arrepentirse y volver a los brazos de Hinata. Itachi invoco uno de sus cuervos, para encontrar mas rápido a su ex compañero de akatsuki, cuando confirmo que se trataba de Nagato y sus seis caminos del dolor supo que el no estaría lejos de la aldea. El cuervo emprendió el vuelo mientras era seguido por Itachi.

Hinata se quedo parada, tocándose los labios, ese había sido su primer beso, cuando por fin reacciono, vio que Itachi ya no se encontraba a la vista y fue a buscar a Sasuke, haría lo que Itachi le había pedido.

Mientras caminaba Hinata veía toda la destrucción que los de akatsuki estaban causando a la aldea, le daban ganas de ayudar, pero no quería distraerse de su objetivo. Después de atravesar la mitad de la aldea, al fin encontró a Sasuke. El se encontraba peleando con un hombre de cabello naranja y con múltiples perforaciones en el rostro.

(Con Sasuke y pein)

"dime donde esta el jinchuriki del kyuubi, y te dejare vivir"- Tendo pein se encontraba parado frente a Sasuke. El estaba esperando a que pasaran los cinco segundos que tenia que esperar para volver a utilizar sus técnicas, pues acababa de utilizar su técnica de atracción universal en Kakashi.

"hmp, como si fuera a decirte algo"- Sasuke activo su sharinagan y se preparo para atacar.

"un Uchiha, supongo que debes ser el hermano menor de Itachi, y hablando de el, donde esta ese traidor, después de acabar con la aldea, acabare con el, su traición hacia akatsuki no quedara impune"

En ese momento Sasuke, formo unos sellos con su mano y lanzo una enorme bola de fuego, pero antes de que si quiera lo tocara, todo se disipo, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

"_debe ser alguna técnica de el Rinnegan_"-antes de irse Itachi le había mencionado a Sasuke que su enemigo era poseedor del legendario Rinegan, como el sabio de los seis caminos, y al ver que el no hizo ningún sello con las manos supuso que había utilizado su Daojutsu.

"eso es todo lo que tienes, es vergonzoso, ni siquiera tienes la mitad del poder de Itachi, pensé que esto seria divertido, pero solo es una perdida de tiempo"- pein, saco una barra trasmisora de chakra y corrió hacia Sasuke a una velocidad impresionante. Antes de que lograra llegar a el, vio como una shuriken se dirigía a el, pero la esquivo sin ningún esfuerzo.

"crees que con eso me harás algo"- dijo pein, en su voz se podía escuchar claramente un toque de burla.

"hmp"-Sasuke solo sonrío de medio lado. Siempre era lo mismo con los shinobi de alto nivel, subestimaban el poder de las shuriken. En ese momento tiro de unas cuerdas de alambre que se encontraban atada a la shuriken, haciendo que esta regresara y se dirigiera nuevamente al miembro de akatsuki.

Pein se dio cuenta y dio un salto logrando esquivar la shuriken "ya te he dicho que no lograras hacerme nada con algo como eso"

"y quien dijo que ese era el plan"- Sasuke, apareció frente a el con un chidori en su mano, logrando así causarle una profunda herida en su brazo derecho, pues el ataque iba destinado a su pecho, pero en el ultimo segundo Pein logro moverse.

"_Así que solo era una distracción_"- pensó Pein –"_bueno menos mal que ya puedo_ _utilizar mis técnicas_"-"Shinra Tensei"- Sasuke, fue expulsado a varios metros de distancia, haciendo que se estrellara con los escombros de un edificio que yacía destruido.

Desde la distancia Hinata fue testigo de todo. Rápidamente se apresuro a llegar a donde se encontraba Sasuke, y comenzó a quitar los trozos de pared que lo cubrían.

"Sasuke, Sasuke estas bien"- Hinata estaba preocupada, temía no haber llegado a tiempo. En ese instante Sasuke comenzó a reaccionar y en un susurro le dijo. "HI...Hinata...cuidado detrás de ti"

Hinata volteo y pudo ver como Pein, trataba de atravesarla con una barra metálica. Hinata tomo a Sasuke y logro alejarse, no sin antes recibir una herida en su rostro.

Ella puso su mano sobre la herida y su chakra comenzó a emanar de ella curando la herida en un instante. Después de eso Hinata se puso en posición de ataque.

"que hace un Ninja de kirigakure defendiendo konoha"- pregunto Pein.

"no tengo que darle explicaciones a un criminal"- Hinata trataba de mostrarse valiente, pero por dentro tenia miedo, sabia que este tipo no era un enemigo común. Pero aun así no dejaría que hiciera lo que quisiera con la aldea y menos con Sasuke.

"puedo ver que te interesa mucho esta aldea. Dime donde se encuentra el jinchuuriki del kyuubi, y me iré"

"no lo se, y aunque lo supiera nunca te lo diría"

"ya veo"- Pein desapareció de la vista de Hinata, y apareció frente a ella dándole una patada que iba directo a su rostro, pero Hinata logro bloquearla con su antebrazo así los dos se enfrascaron en una lucha de taijutsu.

"es hora de acabar con esto"- "Shinra Tensei"- Hinata no supo ni que era lo que había pasado, todo lo que sabia era que estaba a punto de tocarlo cuando sintió que era empujada por una fueraza invisible y ahora estaba a varios metros del suelo. Sabía que lo más probable era que no sobreviviera a una caída de esta altura. Mientras daba vueltas en el aire, pudo ver la expresión en el rostro de Sasuke y supo que el estaba pensando lo mismo que ella. Este era su fin. Sasuke trato de llegar a ella, pero tenia varias fracturas que le impedían moverse,cuando logro llegar a donde se encontraba Hinata ya era demasiado tarde.

Lo último que Hinata sintió antes de perder la conciencia fue como varias de sus costillas se rompían, después de eso todo se volvió negro y no supo nada más.

En ese momento Sasuke callo de rodillas al suelo. No podía creer que no había logrado salvarla. Trato de acercarse al cuerpo de Hinata, pero pein se le adelanto. De entre su capa saco una barra metálica y con gran fuerza le atravesó el pecho, justo frente a los ojos de Sasuke. Si antes había pensado que podía haber sobrevivido ahora estaba seguro de que no había manera de que siguiera con vida.

Sasuke, empezó a sentir una fuerte presión en sus ojos, le dolían demasiado. Después de unos segundos el dolor se disipo y pudo sentir como el poder de su sharingan se había incrementado. Inmediatamente supo que se trataba del mangekyo sharingan, al fin había logrado despertarlo, pero a que precio.

"pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Hinata"

Je, je, je, si esperaban una batalla entre la Mizukage y Konan lo siento. Y no pude evitar poner a Itachi con Hinata. Tambien lo siento. ¿Itachi volverá? ¿Hinata va a morir? Y si vive ¿con quien se quedara? ¿Por qué hago estas preguntas?, no tengo ni la menor idea. ¿Estoy loca?, yo creo que si, bueno nos leemos en el sig cap.

Quiero dar las Gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un comentario, Magic ann love, EyesGray-sama, Aiko Hyuuga-Chan, Sadie321, hinako hyuuga, laura08641, mare-14, sasuhinakushinata, gecel87, meyXxX, kiras70, chikyuukuma13, Lidy-chan, Pochyy, frikiall, Sumire, hinatacris, catz Black, sasuhinakushinat, Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay. En verdad gracias y perdón por tardar mucho y no haber agradecido antes su comentario.


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto no me pertenece.

Cap-14

- "amaterasu"- las llamas negras cubrieron a pein. Pero en ningún momento se veía preocupado. Esto molesto a Sasuke pues esa era una de las mejores técnicas que jamás haya visto. Se suponía que debía estar rodando en el suelo tratando de apagar el fuego mientras daba gritos de dolor, pero nada de eso pasaba. Antes de que Sasuke pudiera seguir con sus pensamientos todas sus dudas fueron contestadas.

"shinra tensei"- las llamas negras. Fueron repelidas del cuerpo de pein sin ningún problema

(Con Itachi)

Itachi iba corriendo entre los escombros, gracias a su sharingan fácilmente pudo encontrar el lugar donde se encontraba Nagato. Cuando por fin llego al lugar, vio que el chakra provenía de un árbol hecho de papel, por lo que supuso que se trataba de una de las técnicas de Konan.

Una vez que entro encontró lo que estaba buscando.

"Nagato"

"veo que me as encontrado, sabia que lo harías pero no esperaba que fuera tan rápido, creo que te he subestimado"- dijo Nagato. "¿Por qué nos traicionaste? ¿Que acaso tu no quieres que haya paz en el mundo?, si conseguimos a las bestias con cola, madara traerá paz y no habrá mas guerra"

"yo jamás los traicione, por que mi lealtad nunca estuvo con ustedes yo siempre he sido y seré leal a konoha hasta el día en que me muera. Y si, si quiero que haya paz ese siempre ha sido uno de mis sueños, pero no creo que a base de guerras, o destruyendo aldeas se consiga la paz, y respecto a madara, estas equivocado, el hombre de la mascara no es madara es Obito uchiha. Una simple marioneta como tú. Madara solo los esta utilizando para sus propios beneficios, créeme lo ultimo que madara quiere es la paz, a el solo le interesa el poder"

"estas mintiendo, ¿Por qué debería creer en lo que dices, no eres nada mas que un traidor"-Nagato se negaba a creer en Itachi.

"En realidad no me interesa si me crees o no. En verdad yo creo que tu sabes que estoy diciendo la verdad, pero te niegas a creerlo, Obito, Tobi o Madara, como quieras llamarlo solo te esta utilizando cuando dejes de serle útil se deshará de ti" Itachi por lo regular era una persona muy paciente, pero en esta ocasión no sentía que tuviera mucha, debía de detenerlo ya.

"no importa si solo soy una herramienta, mientras haya paz y mi aldea este bien, no importa lo que pase conmigo"

"eso esta bien, se podría decir que yo te entiendo, entiendo el sacrificio que estas dispuesto a hacer, pero que va a pasar con konan,¿ ella también será un sacrificio para la paz?"- durante el tiempo que Itachi estuvo en akatsuki, pudo ver que pein estaba muy apegado a konan, así que pensó que tal vez por ella detendría todo esto, no quería acabar con Nagato.

En ese momento Nagato comenzó a recordar como Konan había sido mas que una amiga, ella era como una hermana para el, una hermana que lo había ayudado cuando mas lo necesitaba, ya que de no ser por ella, el estaría muerto desde hace mucho tiempo. Además de que sabia que si el permitía que algo le pasara Yahiko jamás se lo perdonaría. El estaba comenzando a dudar de sus acciones pues sabía que en su condición no era rival para Itachi y era muy probable que ni el ni Konan salieran vivos de la aldea de la hoja.

Itachi vio como Nagato estaba considerando sus palabras, pero aun así no bajo la guardia en ningún momento. Nagato no era como cualquier otro shinobi, el era el tercer sabio después de todo.

Nagato analizo sus opciones y tomo una decisión, estaba seguro de que era lo correcto "Itachi...no puedo reconstruir konoha, pero si puedo revivir a las personas que han muerto"- Itachi estaba muy sorprendido por el cambio de opinión de Nagato, pero no lo demostró, al parecer había acertado en sus suposiciones y Nagato en verdad se preocupaba por Konan. "pero...te voy a pedir algo a cambio"-dijo Nagato

"¿que es?"- pregunto Itachi.

"yo quiero pedirte que..."

(Con sasuke)

Poco a poco sasuke se fue poniendo de pie, esta situación ya lo estaba cansando, cada vez que intentaba algo el muy maldito utilizaba esa estupida técnica que lo protegía de todo. El limpio la sangre que salía de su boca y se preparo para atacar nuevamente. Debía darle crédito a este akatsuki era mas fuerte de lo que había pensado en un principio, al parecer lo había subestimado.

"es mejor que me digas donde esta el kyuubi, si no quieres terminar como esa chica"- dijo pein mientras señalaba a Hinata.

Este comentario solo sirvió para aumentar la ira de sasuke, quien decidió que ya era hora de ponerle fina a esta pelea.

"Tsukuyomi"- al decir esto el Sharingan de Sasuke comenzó a girar. Para mala suerte de Pein estaba viendo directamente los ojos de Sasuke, lo que causo que inmediatamente se viera atrapado en la técnica de la luna del inframundo o Tsukuyomi.

Para cuando Tendo Pein abrió nuevamente los ojos se encontraba en un lugar al que no había visto hace muchos años. Más exactamente desde que era un niño, ese lugar era su casa en la que vivía con sus padres, se le dificultaba un poco ver ya que todo estaba oscuro. El escucho un ruido que venia desde el exterior de la casa después de eso la puerta se abrió gracias a que un shinobis de la aldea de la hoja la pateo, unos minutos mas tarde el vio como sus padres salían de su habitación y entraban a la de el, después de que lo despertaron ellos trataron de salir de la casa sin que los ninjas se dieran cuenta pero fracasaron. Los ninjas de la hoja se dieron cuenta de su presencia y así fue como el fue un testigo de la muerte de sus padres, mientras esto se repetía una y otra vez sin que el pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Cuando sentía que estaba a punto de enloquecer todo a su alrededor desapareció, pensó que tal vez todo había terminado, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía esta mas equivocado. Nuevamente se vio obligado a repetir una y otra vez una de las escenas mas trágicas de su vida, cuando perdió a su mejor amigo, no sabia cual de las dos ilusiones era peor, pero lo que si sabia es que no iba a aguantar mucho.

Solo habían pasado tres segundos desde que Sasuke logro meter a Pein en el Tsukuyomi, antes de que Pein cayera de rodillas al suelo, era obvio que Sasuke había ganado la batalla pues lo mas probable era que Pein tardara mucho en recuperarse de los estragos psicológicos causados por el genjutsu.

Sin ninguna prisa Sasuke se acerco al akatsuki caído, el lo levanto de la capa que traía puesta mientras que en su mano derecha comenzaba a formar un chidori. Antes de acabar con el Sasuke le dijo unas últimas palabras.

"esto es por lo que le hiciste a Hinata"- en ese momento Sasuke atravesó el pecho de Pein con su chidori causándole una muerte instantánea.

Sasuke saco su mano del cuerpo del akatsuki y fue a donde se encontraba Hinata. El la tomo en sus brazos y con el chakra que le quedaba empezó a buscar a un Ninja medico para que se hiciera cargo de las heridas de Hinata. El sabia que ella no se encontraba en buen estado y no tenia que ser medico para saberlo, pues era claramente visible, la perdida de sangre había causado que su piel palideciera aun mas de lo que ya era.

Sasuke no había tenido que ir muy lejos ya que para su buena suerte su compañera de equipo no estaba muy lejos. Cunado Sakura vio a Sasuke se sintió muy preocupada, después de que se habían separado, no tenia idea de cómo se encontraba el chico al que ama y al ver que estaba bien no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio, no sabia que iba a hacer si algo malo le pasaba a Sasuke.

Ella vio que Sasuke traía en sus brazos a la kunoichi de la niebla y sintió un poco de celos de no ser ella la que estaba en brazos de su amado, pero rápidamente desecho la idea y se acerco a ellos.

"¿Qué paso?"- pregunto Sakura.

"el líder de akatsuki la hirió y ha perdido mucha sangre"- cuando Sakura vio el estado de Hinata rápidamente entro en su modo medico. Podía ser que esa chica no le agradara, pero su trabajo era ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesitara, independientemente de si le agradaban o no.

"ponla abajo por favor"- dijo Sakura, y Sasuke así lo hizo, el sabia que si alguien era capaz de ayudar a Hinata esa era Sakura, podía ser una molestia, pero era la mejor medico que había en la aldea, solo después de Tsunade.

Sakura se arrodillo al lado de Hinata mientras la examinaba con su chakra verde, cuando termino de hacerlo se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo por ella pues al parecer ya tenia unos minutos que había muerto.

Lentamente se puso de pie, mientras negaba Con la cabeza. Sasuke entendió lo que decía y no pudo evitar sentirse una vez mas como cuando no pudo salvar a Hinata de ser secuestrada, se sentía un completo inútil si tan solo hubiera terminado la pelea antes ella no habría tenido que intervenir, y nada de esto estaría pasando.

El se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras veía el cuerpo de Hinata, de no ser por la gran cantidad de sangre que manchaba su ropa, el diría que estaba dormida, se veía tan tranquila. El cayo de rodillas a su lado y la tomo en sus brazos, retiro uno de sus cabellos que estaban cubriendo su rostro y suavemente junto sus labios con los de ella. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo echo cuando aun estaba viva. El no podía evitar preguntarse por que a las mujeres que amaba terminaban muertas o secuestrada. Tal vez lo mejor seria que no volviera a amar a nadie y así evitaría el dolor.

Sakura quien era un testigo silencioso de lo que estaba pasando sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, al ver la forma en que miraba a la chica que estaba en sus brazos, supo que el jamás la amaría de la misma manera en que ella lo hacia, las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, pero se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba, así que rápidamente las limpio y fingió como que nada pasaba.

El equipo de Maito Gay acababa de terminar su misión, cuando volvieron a la aldea lo primero que vieron fue la destrucción inmediatamente se separaron para tratar de ayudar lo mas posible.

Neji Hyuga se había separado de su equipo y comenzó a correr para detener a los enemigos, gracias a su línea de sangre se le facilitaba mucho el encontrarlos, mientras el corría por un campo que estaba completamente destruido pudo ver a Sasuke que estaba de rodillas en el suelo con una mujer en sus brazos y a Sakura Prada a un lado de ellos. El pensó que tal vez necesitaban un poco de ayuda así que fue a donde estaban.

Cuando finalmente estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo ver el rostro de la chica que se encontraba en los brazos de Sasuke. En ese momento sintió que su corazón se detenía al ver a la persona que pensó que jamás volvería a ver.

"HI...HI...Hinata-sama"- dijo Neji. Aunque su voz apenas se escuchaba los otros dos shinobis también lo escucharon.

Sasuke no había estado prestando atención a su entorno, pero cuando escucho lo que dijo el Hyuga estaba mas que sorprendido, pero luego recordó que el mismo la había confundido con Hyuga Hinata. Así que simplemente lo ignoro.

Sakura también se sorprendió, pero ella inmediatamente desecho el comentario de Neji, no había forma de que la dulce, tímida y tierna Hinata y esta chica fueran la misma persona cuando eran completamente diferentes.

"no, Neji-san, ella no es Hinata-Chan, su nombre es Hinata Tanaka y es una kunoichi de la niebla, ella esta aquí como guardaespaldas de la Mizukage"

Neji solo negó con la cabeza, no había manera de que lo convencieran de que esa no era su prima, había pasado toda su vida al lado de ella, tal vez no habían estado en los mejores términos, pero aun así era imposible que el no la reconociera. Después de todo la sangre llama a la sangre. Y el podía apostar su Byakugan a que ella era Huyga Hinata heredera del clan Huyga.

"siento contradecirla Sakura-san, pero ella es mi prima"- dijo Neji, quien gracias al la sorpresa no se había dado cuenta de que el chakra de su prima era inexistente. El empezó a entrar en pánico, no podía creer que cuando por fin se reunía con ella, nuevamente la perdía sin que el pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Sin ningún tipo de contemplación le arrebato el cuerpo de su prima al uchiha y la envolvió en sus brazos, lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas sin que el pudiera detenerlas, nuevamente le había fallado.

Mientra Neji se reprochaba una y otra vez lo maldito que fue con ella, recordó una técnica que había visto cuando le devolvieron la vida a Gaara, y una idea se le vino a la mente. Esta vez el la protegería así le costara la vida.

"Sakura-san,¿ recuerda el justu que utilizo para revivir a Gaara?"-pregunto Neji. Sakura al escuchar esto tubo una idea de lo que estaba planeando el genio Huyga y no le gusto ni tantito.

"Neji-san, lo siento pero no puedo utilizar esa técnica, ya que como usted sabe al hacerlo moriría"

"pero si utiliza mi chakra en vez de el suyo quien moriría seria yo"

"si Neji-san, pero no creo que a Tsunade-sama estaría de acuerdo, por no hablar de que estaría en problemas con el clan Huyga si se enteran"- "además no estamos seguros de que ella es Hinata, ya que ni siquiera tiene el Byakugan". Dijo Sakura.

"en primer lugar Sakura-san, ella es Hinata, no importa si tiene el Byakugan o no. Estoy seguro d que ella es mi prima y por los Huyga y Tsunade ellos no tienen por que saberlo. Esto puede quedar entre nosotros tres, mientras que los demás pueden pensar que Mori enfrentando a un enemigo...por favor Sakura...ayúdame solo quiero que ella este bien...por favor"- dijo Neji, mientras se arrodillaba frente a Sakura.

Sasuke quien había estado escuchando todo no daba crédito a lo que oía, y es que si ese Huyga estaba tan seguro como para hacer algo así debía de tener razón, ya que Neji no era conocido por actuar sin pensar.

"Neji-san, yo lo siento pero no pu..."- antes de que Sakura terminara de hablar se vio interrumpida por su compañero de equipo.

"Sakura, por favor"- dijo Sasuke.

"lo siento Sasuke –Kun, pero si hago eso Neji-san morirá, mi trabajo como medico es salvar vidas no quitarlas, en verdad lo siento pero eso va en contra de mis creencias"

Sasuke entendió a lo que se refería Sakura, pero por ningún motivo estaba dispuesto a perderá nuevamente cuando por fin la había encontrado. "y si utilizas el chakra de Neji y el Mio, así nadie morirá"

Sakura estaba a punto de negarse, por ningún motivo pondrá a su compañero en un peligro como ese, pero al ver el rostro de los dos chicos supo que no había nada que pudiera decir o hacer para que cambiaran de opinión, así que finalmente cedió.

"esta bien, pero no puedo asegurar que esto va a resultar bien"- dijo Sakura, y los tres shinobi se acercaron a Hinata para dar inicio a la técnica.

_Hola mundo, espero que me disculpen por haber tardado tanto en actualizar .__**muchas gracias a todos lo que me dejaron un comentario. **__Este capitulo va dedicado a las personas que me dejaron un comentario en mis otras historias pidiéndome que actualizara esta, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. Perdón por no agradecerles individualmente pero les juro por kami que en el capitulo final lo are. Adiós y cuídense .atte. yo_


End file.
